Story of Amestrie: God's Bird
by the random alchemist
Summary: This story is a sequel to the anime series of FMA. This sequel introduces you to a world between the gate openings. Gluttony gets injured by the gate and then in a twist of faith joins the military under Riza Hawkeye's command.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, 3 worlds became attached by a single gate in which had two doors. This gate was protected by a single being able to control the flow of the existence itself. Every so often this being would come to Shamballa or Earth to give birth to it's offspring then would return to its world simply know as Ishan... and so it begins...

The autumn night sky was bright and full of stars on the faithful day in Amestrie. It was the evening of the autumn festival, 1920. But while others were just celebrations someone else was about to imbark on a power hungry use of alchemy.  
The mysterious man drew down an array, one that hadn't even been used before in all history. In theory the array, with the proper sacrifices, would bring forth 7 beings that reflected the sins of man. He wished to use his alchmitic abilities to control the beasts and use them to gain his own immortality. He put a large box within the circle, it contained enough organic matter for 7 human bodies. Around the octagone which made the edges of the transmutation circle he layed small groups of crimson colored stones. Between all the stones they carried 300 human souls.  
He went to the edge of the array and put his hands upon it. It activated with a horrifying red glow. Suddently the man stood infront of a doorway; the Gate of Truth. The doors swung open like if pushed by a powerful force. A grin grew accross the man's face. He had done it. But soon his joy would turn to fear as small arms came from within and pulled the man inside the gate. He screamed in horror as he was brought in.  
But the worse was yet to come as the gate remained opened, dozens if not hundreds of unsual and enormous beasts came out running in all directions and the most noticable was a bird like being.  
It was black in color with a firery colored feathered crest on its head. It went off towards the North, letting out a high pitch screech as it flew into the distance.A being awoke from infront of the gate, his white eyes shot out looking around him. How'd he get here? Last thing he remembered was being inside his creator's mansion. Simply shrugging at the thought he went to stand, he was hungry and needed something to fill his large belly. He stop himself for a moment as he remembered something else. "Lust? Where is my Lust?" He looked around... no sign of her. He sniff the aired, he couldn't get her scent. Only the unsual scent of something he had never smelled before in his lenghty existence filled he air.  
He went to walk foward but something caught his leg, he look back and his eyes grew in terror. The gate, it was the gate. He screamed in fear and tried to free his leg as it began to pull him within. But Lucky for him only his leg went inside as it shut over he tried to pull his leg out again but it was just not working, even with his brut strength.  
Suddenly his leg began to hurt, the pain shot through his body. Something was pulling on it; hard! "Let go! Let go on me!" he told the unseen force pulling at his leg and causing him so much grief. Suddenly The pain jolted at a peek as he finally pushed away from the gate, it had finally closed completely over. He panted and looked down, his leg was gone to the most part, only a small piece remain. No matter, he could just regenerate the limb... he sat quietly waiting for the leg to return but after a few hours he grew worried. "It gone? My leg is gone?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

He sat upon the ground, his mouth opened wide with disbelief. He could not conprehend his predicament. He had been told many times by his creator that he had no need to worry about injuries, nothing could kill him or be permanent.  
"So Greed isn't the only one that's back"  
He lifted his head and pointed in the direction of the all too familiar voice. It was a comade, finally some luck.  
"Envy?! You're here... You gotta help me. My leg is gone.. and were's Lust"  
Envy brow arched at the question ask by his dense former ally.  
"You dimwit! She's dead. D.E.A.D. and from what I can tell she didn't come back like us. And what happen to your leg"  
The homunculus put his index finger within his mouth and looked blankly at Envy. "Gate took it"  
Envy crossed his arms. "The gate? So that's how we got back. Now what year is this I wonder?... from that point he trailed off into his thoughts of how this was all possible. He looked back at his "friend.  
"You know, without a leg your pretty much useless so I just going to have to leave you here to die. You see, without Dante and her damn need for red stones you have no more use in this world and I don't want to have to deal with you hunger pains"  
"Useless?! But I can still fight. I'm still good and Lust might be alive so"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THAT BITCH! She a damn traitor she deserve what she got and you deserve exactly what your getting"  
Envy turned and began to walk away. The homunculus got on all fours, which was more like 3 and followed. He didn't want to die or be left alone and Envy was his friend. "Please, don't go." He grabed on to Envy's arm. "Please, don't go"  
Envy became enraged. "Leave me the FUCK alone you freak!" He grabbed the homunculus' arm and toss him far, he struct the ground like a ton of bricks and his wound open again as crimson liquid poored from it. By the time he recovered from the fall, Envy was gone.  
"I'm...I'm alone... Lust?!..Lust?!... Envy?! Pride?! Sloth?! Wrath?!..." He screamed. His breathing became struggled. "Anyone?! DANTE?! Anyone" He sniffed and sniffed but no one, no one at all was around. Just the scent of Envy... and Greed. Why did he have to come back? Lust was a kind loving person but Greed was... bad! He lifted himself up... for the first time in his life he was completely by himself, and his best friend, his beloved Lust, was gone from him.  
The only thing he could do, the only thing his brain could think of was to head towards civilization. Find someone, someone that would help him. He began to walk. Most of the time the only thought that was in his mind was to feed, now he didn't even feel hungry, all he wanted was to find someone to care for him. But who? Humans were very awful creatures, they surely would not care for him. Greed was too greedy to care for him. Envy didn't want to care for him. He walked and walked and walked some more. He could not run, he could not jump. Was he truly useless now?

Days past before he found a small town. By this time he hadn't eaten or had been warm for days as he couldn't catch food and he couldn't make fire. The elements had weaken him greatly. Also his wound would open every so often and he would loose great deals of blood, the lost was also adding to his state of being. Him, the Ultimate predator, was so lost and weak he didn't even tried to sneak into the town. The people stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was or what he wanted. He just kept walking, his head felt light and thinking was difficult. He walk into a small allyway between two shops the owners watch him.

One rushed within his establishement and called the police, the police then called the military.  
A female officer answered the call. "Hello, Colonel Riza Hawkeye speaking. They saw a what? What does it look like? Oh... Keep everyone away from it, its extremely important that no one go near it... Tell them it's a very VERY dangerous creature. Its what? Well we still can't let anyone near it just incase it's violent. I'll get my men on it right away. Thank you"  
She put the phone down and covered her face with her hand. If the description was correct this was one of the homunculi that once cause so much terror. Though they believed they were all dead, images still hung on the wall with "Most Wanted" written undearneath them, the caricatures that had been drawn by a former state alchemist. She ran into the main office.  
"OK troops! A homunculus has been spotted in a small village east of here (Central). It is badly injured but still considered a threat. We are going to capture it and bring it to the military laboratories for testing. You are to not kill it and are to try to leave it unharmed, however, if it is to attack, take it down. Understood?". "Yes ma'am!" they all replied to her.The homunculus stood within the ally for a moment. He was very confussed and lost at this time. His body was slowly giving away to his weight. He collapsed to his side as his vision began to become fuzzy. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He whimpered and thought to himself: I'm dying... I'm really dying... This is death... I can't believe I'm going to go like this... Lust I'll be joining you very soon.  
His eye grew even more blank than usual, he was uncouncious now... Was this the end? 


	3. Chapter 3

The village was now full of soldiers. A large military vehicle stopped and more soldiers piled out. Riza looked at the situation. No more citizens were to be seen, probably all of them were hiding amoungs their homes and businesses, not wanting to get in the room of Amestries powerful military.  
Riza walk to a sergeant standing guard, they saluted one another. "Ma'am the area has been secured and the homunculus is surounded, as you are the officer incharge of this project we have been waiting for your orders"  
Colonel Hawkeye responded coldly. "I want to see it. Bring me to the homunculus." The sergeant swallowed, believing he might have angered her. "Yes ma'am, this way please." Riza wanted to see this beast, see if it was the one that attacked Roy. The monsters they were, they had taken so many lifes and had manipulated the goverment for decades, they deserved no mercy from her or the military. But as they walked a familiar face ran up to them. "Coporal Mustang, it's been a while." Roy stopped and caught his breath. "It has... hasn't it... phew... I'm getting old", He laughed. Riza pushed a few strangs of hair from her face. "So, have you seen it, the homunculus?" Roy responded with a grin. "Yes Colonel Hawkeye and I don't think we have alot to worry about from it." Riza arched a brow at her former lover, in recent years they had split apart but still remained friends. They stayed in touched by calling each other after the day's work was done, often talking for hours.  
They finally arrived at the allyway in which the beast was. It had been blocked off from all sides and was surrounded by armed soldiers. The 3 soldiers saluted the others as they crossed the ropes and walk within the ally. Riza pulled out her revolver expecting a ferocious creature ready to attack but to her surprise all she saw was a obese man, eyes white and gleamed over (an obvious sign it was uncouncious), curled up in a ball breathing quite heavily. This was a homunculus? She expected much more. She walked closer, still keeping her distance and notice a large piece of its left leg was gone, but she had been told they could regenerate!? This was quite odd.  
"So tell me the situation." She asked, or more comanded of a nearby officer. "Well ma'am, we found the creature like this. I assured you no one has gone too close as we were told this one is known as "the eater of anything" we don't need someone getting too close and possibly getting bitten. Were just waiting for your evaluation and for you to give the orders to what were to do with it"  
She nodded and got down to the homunculus' level, still keeping her distance. Suddenly the creature jolted and whimpered. It had regain couciousness. She almost fell back and pointed her gun directly at it.  
The homunculus awoke to the scent of countless humans, he looked infront of him. A soldier, a female one was pointing a weapon at him. He felt too ill to do anything about it but for the first time since his youth he was afraid, afraid of a human, afraid of what they were going to do with him. He shook and wimpered hoping they would see him as being harmless and wouldn't harm him. If his leg didn't come back, maybe he couldn't heal anymore, this meant if they hurt him he would die. He didn't want to die. He wanted Lust, why she have to die? He was sure he would join her soon.  
Riza watch him whimpering and shaking, it was very apparent he was afraid of them. Her anger turned into pity. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped to conclusion that this was indeed a monster. Homunculi, by definition, were just artificial humans. It is possible it was being manipulated and it really wasn't dangerous, then again it also was possible it was faking the state it was in in order to attack them while their garde was down. This was a tough dicision.  
"Well ma'am?" The officer ask. Riza replied. "I want this homunculus brought to the military infirmary and to be treated immidiately for its injuries. If it attacks, destroy it without hesitation"  
The officer was surprise; She wanted to bring it to a HUMAN hospital for treatment but as he was welled trained he did as he was told. "Yes ma'am"  
Several soldiers came inside the allyway, they put on latex gloves just incase the homunculus was carrying some desease and they layed down a very large stretcher. It took 8 soldiers but they manage to lift it and put it on the stretcher and wheeled it to one of their vehicle.Gluttony began to panic as the humans tried to lift him up. "What were they doing? Where were they bringing him?" He said nothing and did not move. He couldn't kill and eat this many humans, especially not while he could barely move at all, so there wasn't any use in trying to feed himself. All he could do was sit and wait til they brought him... wherever they were going to. As they placed him into a car of some sort the thought came to his mind. "If they want to kill me why don't they just do it already?" Was it really possible that humans, after all, were nice? 


	4. Chapter 4

Once he had been placed in the military vehicle they began the short trip to Central's military hospital. Riza stared at the creature. It stared back, it's small while eyes didn't give her much insight to what is was feeling or thinking. She sighed and thought it might be good to try to speak to it but Roy shh her as she went to speak. Riza became offended by this but looked at him to see what was his reasons. He whispered to her " I don't think it's wise to communicate with it at this time. Remember it still consider an enemy." Riza nodded, that was a good point. Questioning it would come later. She looked back at it and notice its eyes were shutting.The homunculus felt awkard being stared at by this women he had just pretty much meant, so he return the odd stared at best he could. He felt tired and SO hungry, but he also felt nausiated so he probably would vomit whatever he ate, though it made no difference to him, putting food in his mouth was the important thing. Feed! Feed! Feed! That was his purpose right? But Envy had told him he was useless, but he still could eat. That thought was confusing. His head felt dizzy again, his vision began to blur over. He felt too tired to tried to figure this out. So he shut his eyes and attempted to rest, soon he fell into a deep state of sleep.

They finally arrived at the infirmary. They quickly unloaded the homunculus and handed him over to the medical staff. From there they brought him in for examanation. As some were there just for scientific research they drew blood and took sample for study, this was a homunculus, the first specimen of an alchemitic myth. It was a lucky thing the creature was passed out, it didn't need to be awake for this and it was better that way. They noted some oddness they incountered during the treatment. After a few hours both the doctors and scientists had what they needed and lucky for them the homunculus had remained asleep the entire time so they brought it into a private room. A few soldiers stood guard infront, they couldn't have the creature running off once it awoke.

A head doctor decided to take time to speak to the leading military officer, which at this time was Riza. Roy, knowing this was none of his business, quickly left as the doctor walked towards them. But a new soldier, second incharge of this project, came from the guard of the homunculus' room. The doctor bowed to the two high ranked officers,"Colonel Riza Hawkeye and Major Alex Louis Armstrong, I have some information to share with you." Major Armstrong replied, "You know you could just give us your chart to read." "Yes but I wish to share some unsual findings." The both decided to allow the doctor to speak. Riza reacted, "Go on"  
The doctor looked at his chart then at them. "First I'd like to tell you this specimen is a adult male homunculus on an unknown age. It is suffering of exposure, some level of starvation, dihydration, blood loss to go with the lost of its left leg from toe to mid thigh. It just needs rest and it should recover in a few days. "A few days?!" Major Armstrong exclaimed, "That sounds more like something that would take much longer to recover from." The doctor blinked a few times and continued. "The homunculus is recovering at an amazing rate, even when we put in an IV its body almost immediately pushed it out and healed over. Also when we went to take a sample of its saliva it burnt through our instruments. This being is built in an amazing manner, whoever design it was more talented than any alchemist I've ever met. Its- Riza interupted, "It was designed? Are you sure of that?" She had been told that homunculi were failed human transmutation, if it had been design, that meant it was purposedly created to be a homunculi. "Our scientist are sure of it." the doctor replied. He then continued to explain more findings.The homunculus had slept through all the doctors and nurses. Now he awoke to find himself laying on a bed, it was very comfy. He then notice he wasn't wearing his homunculus clothing any longer, his leotard and shoes were missing, presumenly tooken. He now was wearing some kind of human clothing, pajamas or something like that. He sat up and sniff the air, this place smelled of cleaning products. The room was also completely white all around, the only conclusion he could think of was he was in a hospital of some sort. Strange? Why would humans care for him? He felt alot better now, his stomach no longer had an icky feeling in it and his head wasn't dizzy any longer. He wanted food... and Lust... he wanted Lust more than food. Why did she have to die? Why did Envy called her a traitor and that very naughty word? More he thought about Lust more upset he got. Tears began to form in his eyes and slowly trickled down his cheeks. He exclaimed; or more began to yell a chant. "I WANT LUST! I WANT LUST! I WANT LUST"Suddenly during their conversation; Armstrong, Hawkeye and the doctor, heard a child like voice screaming "I WANT LUST!" the doctor was very confused but the two officers weren't nearly as much. They had heard of the female homunculus that went by the name Lust, as they had been told by former state alchemist Edward Elric, also they had been inform she was always being followed by a short fat man, to their disavantage Edward hadn't told them in particular his name. Riza thought to herself, "Didn't the doctor just tell us he was an adult, he doesn't sound like an adult, more like an overgrown child. They all decided it was best to see exactly what was wrong so they ran to the homunculus' given room. The doctor stop at the door while the 2 soldiers went in, both Armstrong and Riza were ready for a fight 


	5. Chapter 5

At their arrival, Riza eyed the homunculus. It was bent over crying histarically. She spoke up, "Uh... sir? Are you alright?" The homunculus looked up for a moment, "No..." then he back to crying. Riza wasn't good in these predicaments... well at least she knew he could speak now. The doctor poked his head in, as he believe since there wasn't any shooting there was probably no danger. He notice his patient was now crying and bent over, possibly he was ill. He decided to take a chance and walk over, as it was his job to insure the health of the creature. He had to treat the homunculus weather it was dangerous or not. He walk up beside it. "Ok, are you in any pain?". He looked up "Yes..". "Where?" the doctor ask, very conserned. "...in here." he then pointed at the region of his chest where his heart was located. Before the doctor could reacte to the homunculus' dilema Riza reacted. "You mean your hurting emotionally?" "You mean feelings, I don't got those. I just... hurt." The homunculus continued to cry.

Armstrong finally spoke up. "Whoever told you that doesn't know what they were talking about. We heard you yelling someone's name, Lust, tell us about her. Where is she?" The creature's voice became very soft and very hard to hear. "She... dead..." Armstrong blushed, he thought that he might have been with her before they brought him here. "Oh my... I'm so sorry. Was it very recently? is that why we found you alone?" The homunculus' voice remain soft, " I... don't know. I can't remember how long its been no more. Envy said we came back but I can't remember when I left. Last thing memory brings..." He paused for a moment, he wasn't suppose to speak about his creator but if she had abandon him maybe it was ok now. "...was Dante comforting me about Lust being gone. "Was she sad about Lust's death? Who's Dante? Armstrong was being very commanding, he wanted to know about everything and how his great family had served such monsters. "She was mad at me. She was not sad for Lust. Dante... was... my master... my creator... she took care of all of us..."

Riza and Alex Louis went into shock, they thought the homunculi had tooken over the military. This meant... the entire time it was this Dante. They finally had the name of the real monster. The disgusting person that not only created artificial beings but took lifes, but for what purpose?  
"Why did Dante create you? And why did she care for your kind?" Riza asked. "She wanted... to make us human... she also wanted to keep humans from getting the stone... she also was afraid to die... like me..." The homunculus finally stop crying, all these question kept his thoughts from thinking about Lust. "Oh, I'm Gluttony!" he very much enjoyed introducing himself and he had been very rude not to say his name earlier, more forgetful than rude.  
Riza eyes grew wide at the introduction, she sweatdroped. " My name is Colonel Riza Hawkeye." "And I'm Major Alex Louis Armstrong." The doctor finally spoke. "Since were giving names I'm Doctor Smith." He didn't give his first name as the others had but he thought it wasn't necessary. Gluttony put his index finger in his mouth and gave a blank stare, they had big name that he probably wouldn't remember. Oh well, at least now he wasn't alone anymore, even if he wasn't suppose to play with his food. 


	6. Chapter 6

After they questioned Gluttony for a while, Riza and Alex left the room and discussed their findings. "It seems this homunculus was a pawn, not at the head of the information. Though he knew enough information to lighten us on a great deal. Now we know the name of the individual truly in charge and what some of her reason were. We know this homunculus was simply created to be a means to remove anyone who got to close to the truth. Which brings me to an important matter, do you think Brigadier General Huhges was a victim of this creature?" Riza asked Alex. "Hmmm... it is always possible, its best we don't tell this to Coronel Mustang, you know how he'd overeacte and attack Gluttony in hopes to get a answer. I doubt this being would be capable of remembering all the humans it injested. We should have ask it how old it was." Alex replied noticing they had forgetten some important questions. "Its resting now, the only people allowed within its quarters at this moment are medical staff. We aren't allowed within unless the creatures poses a threat. More question will come later." Riza notted.Gluttony was fast asleep, he still needed time to fully recover from his loss. At some point during his rest a nurse came in to check on him. Gluttony woke up and stared at her. She was tiny... she probably would make an easy meal if she got close enough to him. He hadn't eaten in days and his brain was now only beant on on thing: Feeding his ravenous appetite. He waited til she came very close. Since she had to check his blood pressure he didn't have long to wait. Gluttony went to swing and crush her neck but because he still wasn't well he missed and struct her back. She screamed and moved quickly away from him. Gluttony went to pounce at her but without his left leg he simply flung himself off his bed and face planted into the floor.Riza and Alex heard the high bitched scream and ran in. The nurse ran seconds after, yelling "THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME!" Alex lifted Gluttony off the ground and put him down hard on the bed holding him by his neck so he wouldn't be able to bite him. Riza pull out her revolver and pointed it at the homunculus' head. "YOU ARE NOT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON ANY HUMAN WHILE YOUR HERE. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW HUNGRY YOU ARE! YOU TRY IT AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD, UNDERSTOOD?", Riza yelled at him. Gluttony swallowed, was this women serious? Did she truly have the power to kill him? He questioned her. "Not eat humans no more?" "NO, not now or ever again if you want to live." she replied. "Eating humans bad?" Gluttony asked her. "Yes, it very VERY VERY bad. Its the worse thing you can possibly do." Gluttony was shocked by this. Dante made him do something that bad? But humans were bad right? But they brought him there and help him, more than what Dante had done for him. And he had done something that was bad so now they were mad. But humans tasted good... but eating them was bad?  
"Why is it bad?" Gluttony didn't fully understand. Armstrong released Gluttony and Riza put away her gun. "It's bad because it hurts others, plus if you kill any humans while your here how will we ever be able to help you? Riza replied. Gluttony blankly stared at her, he did not understand. Did this creature really not know that eating humans was wrong? This was almost incomprehensable by Riza. She tried to explain it in another way in which the creature would definitely comprehend. "Your friend Lust, she was precious to you correct?" "Lust very precious to me." Gluttony replied, somewhat confussed at the question. "When Lust died it made you very sad so when you take the life of a human the humans in which that life was precious to become just as sad as you did. Do you want people to feel horrible like that and it be completely your fault?" Gluttony felt this information like if he got hit by a speeding vehicle. How could he have done that to someone? He didn't know humans felt the same as him. He thought they were heartless, but now that he knew they weren't this was a very painful to him. He was a very bad person... or was he? "If I promise not to eat no more humans am I still a bad person?" Riza browed arched but before she could respond, Alex replied. "You're only guilty of crimes you did in malice. If you killed humans because you didn't know otherwise you aren't, as you put it, 'a bad person'. However, now that you understand your wrong doing you must make a choice: Do you want to eat humans and continue being their enemy or do you want to stop that vile behavior and befriend humans?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Before Gluttony could respond to Alex's question a loud bang was heard. The lights flickered seconds afterward. A soldier ran in their room, "Ma'am, sir, there's an emergency outside. One of those beast is directly ouside the building trying to get inside. The left wall is begining to cave in we need you desperatly"  
Armstrong replied. "You can't be serious? Not now, I'm on duty watching the homunculus." Riza nodded a response, they couldn't move.  
"If you don't come and help the hospital will be in grave danger, the injured, the ill and medical staff will be put in mortal danger. Bring the damn thing with you!" The Soldier ran outside the room, most likely back to the fight insuing outside.  
Both Riza and Alex looked at each other than Gluttony. "We can't bring him with us... he'd just get in the way-" "CAN FIGHT!" Gluttony interupted Riza. Riza looked at him. "You... aren't suppose to do anything except rest. You aren't a soldier-" "Soldier! Be Soldier then!" Gluttony interupted once again. The situation was too severe to argue.  
Alex decided to respond, "Then you must take a pledge..." Alex thought of one. "Do you pledge to protect and serve the military through thick and thin, through any predicament, as long as you live? To protect the people of Amestrie from harm, that includes not eating them, as long as you live"  
Gluttony paused and put his index finger in his mouth "Pledge that will be good, help people, be not unless"  
Riza and Alex wondered why he mention not being unless but there wasn't time for this. First Alex left, Riza help Gluttony down from his bed. "Are you certain that you want to fight in your state"  
Gluttony looked at her "Certain." Gluttony use his powerful arms to hold up his weight and walk. He couldn't move at nearly the speed he usually could but he was still able to keep up with Riza and follow her to the exit. The medical staff and patients looked on, wondering why the homunculus was even allowed outside let alone was following the officer in charge of his protection.  
Once outside the severity of the situation was very noticable. Gluttony gasped at what he saw. A massive feline creature, dark grey, with disturbing glowing green eyes was being shot at; it wasn't even being phase by the bullets. Riza began to shoot at the beast, as with the others it was unaffective.  
Roy ran to the side of his former lover. "It's just not working, I think I'll have to use my alchemy if things don't shape up"  
Armstrong threw a barage of achemy attacks at the beast and it just dodge them. It was fast. Gluttony sniff the air, the same scent he had got from around the gate this beast was emitting. It wasn't a chimera, it wasn't a wild animal either, it was some kind of gate demon. Gluttony remembered something about it but he couldn't remember what it was exactly, all he knew was this wasn't a human so he could eat it... and it would certainly fill his belly for some time.

He didn't have to go after it, the creature came to him. "You... you're from the gate." The beast spoke, it's dark eerie voice echoed. "Hmmm... you smell of blood, you're even more pathetic than the humans that surround you. Help me kill them and we can team up"  
Gluttony was surprised, not only could it talk but it wanted his help to kill everyone. Gluttony shook his head. "Killing human is bad. I'm good"  
"So be it." The creature replied. The creature rushed at Gluttony. The homunculus keen predatory instinct knew that the gate beast wasn't being smart. It's head was low enough for him to get around. So before the beast could get his jaws around Gluttony, Gluttony snap its head down and mauled the beast's neck. The force of his jaws was so powerful the creature couldn't toss him off. He bit down harder and harder, his mouth filling the the beast's blood until his neck was snapped. the creature body shook a bit then remained still.Riza eyes grew in fear as the creature charge at Gluttony. But to her amazement Gluttony was the one that got the upper hand. He had the creature laying dead within so little time she didn't even have a chance to reacte. She went over to congratulate him but Gluttony suddenly didn't look well.Gluttony was happy, he finally got himself a meal. But as he let go of the beast's now dead body, his stomach felt icky. He began to gag, this was followed by him vomiting violently. This was a very rare occurance, Gluttony could eat almost anything and it wouldn't come up. This was just fresh blood, and it was making him so very sick.  
Riza ran over. "GET A DOCTOR NOW!" she shouted to the surrounding officers. Riza kept some distance as she saw the contents of his stomach steaming and melting into the concrete underfoot.  
After a few times, Gluttony fell down and sat on the ground, looking down. His stomach wasn't designed to work backwards. This was not only energy consuming but very painful. Gluttony watch as a few doctors and nurses arrived with a stretcher. One of them asked "Can you move onto this?" Gluttony nodded and slowly pull himself on to the stretcher. They rushed him into the hospital.  
Riza stood outside, not able to do really anything about this. Roy walked over to her. "Colonel Hawkeye, though I'm sure this is out of my rank could I be informed of why the homunculus was allowed to come outside?.. Not that he didn't solve our little delema"  
Riza looked at him and sighed. "We just let him join the military..." 


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU LET HIM WHAT!?" Roy exclaimed. Riza sighed once again. "We had little choice. He ask to be a soldier in order to combat the creature you see dead before you. We decided it was best to allow him to join if he pledge to aid us... Riza stopped for a moment and observed the beast corpse which was now being surrounded by military and hospital staff. She thought to herself how amazing it was that even if a weaken state that this homunculus was capable of defeating a creature that half a dozen well trained soldiers could not do. She then looked back at Mustang. "This isn't a horrible choice, if the creature can help us defeat these... beings it could potentially become an amazing soldier. It's obvious now that it doesn't want to harm humans nor does it want to be a burden to us. I need to speak to my superiors and back to the doctor before I can confirm anything further but if he's trainable we all could benefit by his choice." Riza saluted the coronel and walked back within the infirmary, she still needed to stick to her duty and protect the homunculus.The doctors and nurses that had brought Gluttony in were now simply staring at him, Gluttony return his own blank stare. They couldn't do anything til the head doctor arrived. Once he did he looked at the situation. "Alright everyone I want 2/3 of you to leave"  
A doctor questioned him, "But that would leave only you and a nurse"  
The head doctor looked at him and sweatdroped, "There's much too many people in this room, all it potentially doing is making the homunculus nervous. I only need a nurse to have a look at him. If he's well enough to be moving and looking about as he is I don't believe we need anything further here than a quick examanation"  
The others simply shrugged and left, leaving but one nurse. Doctor Smith walk over to Gluttony and spoke to him. "Alright Gluttony, were just going to have a look at you to make sure you're alright since you got sick outside. We aren't going to harm you so don't worry"  
Gluttony looked at the doctor, his stomach still didn't feel that good and his throat burned. He simply nodded a response.Riza was on the phone. She had called one of her superiors to see what his opinion was. "Colonel Hawkeye, that was a very unpleasant decision you made. If we say no to the homunculus it will most likely loose all trust in us"  
Riza replied.  
"The homunculus, Gluttony, showed great interest in joining our cause...even going to the extent of risking its health to aid us defeat one of those unsual beasts. I really think he should be givin a chance to show if he is able to be a soldier"  
The superior officer responded. "Very well, he's your homunculus now. Train him and we'll find him a fitting rank. Though be careful, this could a trap. As far as we know he could still be working for a superior being"  
Riza was suprised. He not only will allow Gluttony to join but was going to put him under her guidence. This was perfect, that way Gluttony wouldn't need to deal with more new people and she could keep him out of trouble. She was in no way afraid of him, unlike most others.  
"Yes sir!" She responded.  
"I'm counting on you." The superior officer said, hanging up the phone afterwards.  
Riza put the phone back on the receiver and walked towards the room where the examination of Gluttony was taking place. She just needed to ask the head doctor how Gluttony could learn best. Learn the ways of being a dog of the military."You'll be fine.The doctor said, finishing his check up on Gluttony. I think all you need is to rest a bit. If your stomach still bothers you in an hour we'll give you something to relax it"  
"But I'm hungry..." Gluttony said putting his index finger into his mouth. he hadn't eaten in a very long time and even with his stomach upset he still wished to feed.  
The doctor was very suprised by this, he had just got very ill and now he wanted food. He was indeed an odd being, but from his previous exam he knew Gluttony's stomach was very large and probably needed a great deal more nurishment in order for it to be satisfied. "I'll get a nurse to bring you something once your back in your room, ok"  
Gluttony remove his index finger from his gullet and licked his lips. Finally he could feed again. He bounce a bit, an sign that he was rather excited. The nurse left for a moment and brought back a wheelchair large enough for Gluttony's large buttocks. She was followed by Riza Hawkeye. She saluted Doctor Smith. "May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.  
The Doctor nodded and signal for the nurse to leave with Gluttony. She patted the seat and Gluttony sat down. He enjoyed the short ride he had on the wheelchair, it was fun. Once in his room again he sat on his bed, the nurse help him to lay down. "You just rest, I'll be back with something for you." She left and Gluttony was alone. He looked around and waited for his meal the thought never crossing him that he now was a dog of the military. 


	9. Chapter 9

Riza stood with Dr. Smith within the room. He decided to get right to the point as he was a busy man. "May I ask what you wish to talk to me about?" She look at him, thinking of the best question she could ask. "You study the homunculus. Would you be able to tell me what is its capabilities to learn?" One of his brow arched, what an unsual question to ask. He replied, "Though I'm not 100 certain, I believe it is quite able to learn through repetition and kinesthetically"  
Kenetetic, that was a word Colonel Hawkeye wasn't familiar with. "What does 'kinesthetically'mean?" she asked.  
"It means learning through actions. Like showing someone how to bake a cake by showing them and letting them copy your actions rather that telling them how to bake it or giving them a book on how to do so."The doctor replied.  
She understood now. That was a good thing, perfect even. Most learning needed for a soldier was done through rigorous training. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you doctor, that's all I needed to know.Gluttony was having a ball with the nurse, all he had to say was he was hungry and she'd bring him food. He'd already had gone through 6 meals by the time Riza appeared by the door. The nurse sighed and looked at her.  
"It doesn't matter how much I give him, he always wants more"  
Riza held in laughter, the homunculus was apparently very well named. Gluttony, the sin to comsume greater than one needed. If he'd be named so he probably wouldn't stop eating until either his belly exploded or the hospital ran out of food.  
"Don't worry miss, he doesn't need anymore. Just go back to your regular duties"  
The nurse shrugged and left, she had to do something with the homunculus after he ate anyway. Riza entered Gluttony's room. "I see your enjoying yourself." "Where's the nurse? I'm still hungry."Gluttony responded, ingnoring Riza's comment completely.  
Riza replied, "You'll been givin more later. You've had enough for this moment. I'm soon getting off duty and will be replaced by other soldiers but I needed to confirm something with you. As a soldier-in-training you have 2 path you can go by. Either you can do office work or you can be a field worker. It's your choice"  
Gluttony wasn't very good at making choices, though he knew office work was what the last Sloth did and field workers were like him, Lust, and Envy. "Be a field worker.  
Riza thought for a moment then came to a very important conclusion. "For that you need two legs. And again another choice for you. Either you can change first choice to office work or you can choose to have your lost limb replaced through surgery"  
Gluttony tilted his head and tried hard to absorb this informations. He thought. "K, office work.Bad choice. Cannot write good. Cannot read good. Replace limb is good. Surgery is..." He then got lost, he heard the word before but didn't know what it meant. All he knew was surgery was something humans needed sometimes. "What is surgery"  
Riza was surprise he didn't know something like that, then again if he could regenerate he probably never require it before. "Surgery is when they must do a large surgacal opperation." She thought that wasn't a really affective response, it probably confuse Gluttony more. "Its a time when doctors do something extreme to your body. Like remove a ailment or fix an injury that won't heel by itself"  
Gluttony understood this to a level. The last part was to fix an injury, like the loss of his leg, which wasn't heeling by itself.  
"K, replace leg. Be field worker." Gluttony responded without must enthusiasm, he had lost interest in this conversation. He lost interest in most things quickly. He looked around his bed and saw some kind of pole with bags on it (IV) and poke it with interest. It moved and it was on wheels. It was more interesting than talking so he kept poking at it.  
Riza apparently had lost Gluttony's interest at this point. He didn't seem to have much of a attention spam if talking for a few minutes bored him. So she tried to gain his interest again. "So you'll be getting an automail limb. That something I'll have to send infomation for, like funding and for a mechanic. You'll have to learn how to maintain it aswell"  
Gluttony looked back at her. "Huh?" Gluttony understood a small portion of what she said, his mind in another place at that time but he understood maintaining. "Maintain what"  
Riza sighed, she had manage to gain his attention once again. "Maintaining the automail leg you'll be getting"  
"Normal leg can't come back?" Gluttony asked, still not fully comprehending that the leg was gone for good.  
"No, it seeminly cannot regenerate like the rest of your body. Why I don't know." Riza replied.  
The door opened and a nurse came in with some kind of tray. "Alright, the homunculus needs to be givin some medication through an injection. I hope you aren't queesy around needle." She directed towards Riza.  
"No, go ahead." Riza said pointing towards Gluttony, which look confussed as ever. Riza was weary though, she didn't know how the creature would reacte to something like this. Needles were discomforting and slightly painful. Chances by his appearance he hadn't had one previous to this.  
Gluttony look at the nurse, she hadn't brought food but brought some kind of instrument, it looked pointy on the end. She said injection, that meant to put into something. Give him an injection... that meant she was going to put something in him. He notice the nurse come close to him she started to whipe his arm with cotton. And then.  
"Yow! HURT ME!" She injected the needle into him, Gluttony was shocked by the sudden pain and jolted. He jumped off the bed and fell to his back onto the floor.  
The nurse panic, "Oh are you alright"  
Gluttony responded with irritation "Alright? Stupid human stab me. Not alright stupid!" he pushed himself towards the wall. Maybe this human was going to hurt him, this way he could fend her off.  
Riza found Gluttony response rather rude.Gluttony had moved away from the needle and the nurse had moved in fear, the injection had failed.With Gluttony against the wall, irritated, it was obvious by his previous reactopm that there wouldn't be any convincing him to sit down and take another needle poke. Now how were they going to give him his medicine? 


	10. Chapter 10

So They all were there. Gluttony agaist the wall facing the nurse. He gave her and irritated look, his white eyes large but angry. Riza stood close to the door and got hit as someone tried to enter. She moved and saw it was Roy and Alex Louis.  
"What's going on?" Alex asked.  
"The homunculus got scared"  
"Not scared! Hurt!" Gluttony interupted Riza as she attempted to explain the situation.  
Riza continued, "... by an injection and he not cooperating"  
Roy and Alex both looked at Gluttony, he seemed very displeased by this. Roy didn't like the look Gluttony was giving the nurse.  
"You, get back on your bed and let the nurse do her work." Roy commanded.  
"NO!", Gluttony responded following by sticking his tougue out at Roy. "Can't make me"  
Mustang growled, how dare he go against orders. Plus, how immature, sticking his tougue out like a some kind of five year old brat. Roy went to respond but was blocked by Alex.  
"If you refuse to allow us to treat you by your own will; We'll have to treat you by force." Armstrong said, flexing his muscle and... now shirtless.  
Gluttony was ready to fend off the enormous human if he had to, unbenonced to him that in his injured state he probably wouldn't be able to outstrenghen Armstrong.  
Riza spoke in agreement, "He's correct Gluttony, as long as your here any necessary treatment will be done. Weather you let us or not"  
Gluttony lifted himself up using his arms as one leg couldn't keep him balanced. He looked straight at the 3 soldier now completely ignoring the nurse. He growled as drool drip from his enormous mouth, hitting and burning within the floor beneath him.  
The all stood ready to fight. Alex decided he'd have to get behind Gluttony in order to avoid his deadly gob. As Roy put on his arrayed gloves, Alex gave him a small signal to move foward. Roy's flame attacks would be able to fend off from frontal attack if needed. As he moved foward so did Gluttony: the homunculus could only pay attention to one person at a time. As Roy and Gluttony moved, Alex did to the side slowly getting behind Gluttony. Roy tried to keep the homunculus' eyes at him and him only, allowing his comrade to be safe. Suddenly, faster than Gluttony could reacte, Alex grabbed Gluttony and Tossed him agaist the bed. He held both his arms down and kept Gluttony facing away from him. Gluttony snarled and struggled, he couldn't get this human off him.  
Riza was amazed at how truly aggressive this creature was. Gluttony just moments earlier was laying quietly in his bed acting like a child, now he was acting like a ravenous wild beast.  
Alex screamed to the nurse. "Don't just stand there! Get what you need done"  
The nurse was shaking a bit to the side, affraid of what was happening before her. She snapped out of her fear once Alex yelled at her. She nodded and went off to the other side of the bed. It was much too dangerous to inject the homunculus in the arm so she'd do it in one of his hips instead. She pulled his pajama pants down a tiny bit and ask Major Armstrong, "Please try to hold him as still as possible so he doesn't get further injured." Armstrong nodded and held him as still as he could.  
Gluttony struggle but he could barely move by this point. He could feel the nurse rubbing him with cotton again, he panic and started to scream and bite instinctively into the bed. His acidic saliva burn into the bed but it wasn't enough to help him. Gluttony suddenly felt the needle enter his skin and could do nothing about it, he started to pant as he panic more.  
After the nurse was done with the injection she moved away from Gluttony and towards the doorway, not wanting to get in the way. Alex continued to hold Gluttony down. He told him "You must relax now." Gluttony struggle for a while and eventually stopped moving. Alex let him go and Gluttony just layed there. He was pooped from all this, with the fact he was still injured and recovering this was a strain on him.  
Roy looked at Gluttony and at the bed he layed on, it was now full of holes from Gluttony saliva. "I'll assume the next step is to change him room." Roy said looking towards the higher ranked officers in the room.  
Riza nodded and left. Gluttony continue to just lay there as Alex had left him, he felt defeated so he saw no use in moving.  
"Your not hurt are you?" Alex asked conserned, with his strength there was always a possibility of that.  
Gluttony simply shook his head a little, finally begining to move a bit toward laying properly in his bed. He wasn't very mad at the humans, he rarely got very mad, he just felt tired and wanted to relax now.  
Riza returned, "They said they'll move him to a new room. But before that they want to have a quick look at him to insure our... rough inforcement didn't do any damage." Riza was a bit worried about that, it was up to her to insure the protection of this being and she allowed someone to handle it very hard, it could have easily cause him some level of injury though she doubted it be anything too severe. At worse possibly some bruises.Sometime after the move the head doctor spoke to all the soldiers guarding. "Ok, you'll have to be quiet right now. It might only be 7:00(pm) but he's exhausted and needs rest. Don't disturb him unless its an emergency. If he wakes up and need something like aid to go to the bathroom or something to eat or drink please advise one of the nurse on call." The doctor then bowed and left.About an hour later a nurse arrived, she didn't want to disturb the homunculus however he required another injection. The injection contain painkillers aswell as some medication to prevent infections. His leg was not infected however it was for some level of precaution until it fully healed over. At that time they would be able to send for a automail mechanic for the required surgery. She enter his room quietly along with a few soldiers just incase he became violent once again.  
Gluttony woke up and saw the nurse with that damn pointy thing again. He didn't know how to reacte, he didn't like it or want it but he didn't feel like fighting about it. He could remember when he was with Lust there were many times he fought with her, generally about eating something. He understood Lust knew better and he shouldn't fight even if it meant he couldn't eat as he enjoyed so very much. These humans were much like her, they knew more about things like injuries than him and most likely this was something to help though he didn't understand how it did. "What that for?" He said pointing at it.  
The Nurse was surprised Gluttony was so calm now when her fellow nurse almost got attacked earlier. "It's for reducing pain and to help keep your leg going on track of healing." She responded. The Nurse had heard that the creature before her was rather simplistic so she tried to keep things easy.  
Gluttony oh'd, now he understood. That explained why his leg didn't hurt like before. He rested and looked away, when things like knifes and such got stuck in his arm it hurt less not to look at it so he figured this might work for that object aswell.  
The nurse notice him look away so she took that opertunity to give the injection. Unlike before when it was pretty much forced into a raging beast this was very quick and gentle so he'd barely felt it. She rub it off though it healed over within seconds and looked back at him. "You rest now, the medicine will probably make you a bit sleepy so we won't bother you until later tomorrow morning." With that she left and so did the soldiers. Gluttony tried to go back to bed, he felt extreme fatigue all of a sudden so it wasn't long til he slept like a stone. Finally Gluttony had found somewhere's to be with someone, though it wasn't with his creator nor any homunculus it wasn't that bad. Humans made for better companions than food... 


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up." Roy said, poking Gluttony. "Hey, quit being lazy!" He continued to poke him. "Jeez. does this guy realize he has to get up almost an hour earlier than this when he actually starts as a soldier?" Roy thought to himself.It had been a few days since Gluttony was released from the military infirmary at Central. He had been moved into one of the rooms in soldier's dormitories. It had tight security to insure Gluttony wasn't going to betray them. This was simply for this month, if the homunculus showed no sign of betrayal they would consider him as safe as any of the soldiers. Gluttony was not aware of this.  
Today was important as later the automail mechanic was to arrive at Central's military base for Gluttony replacement leg. Riza had called up an old friend to do the work. She had seen the automail limbs made by this person several times before and knew that they were well crafted aswell as long lasting.Gluttony stirred, he wanted to continue resting but Roy wouldn't leave him alone. He opened his small eyes and slowly got up. "K, awake now"  
Roy passed him some clothing. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be standing outside if you need my help." He left the room and waited outside.  
A fellow soldier stood outside, cigarette in mouth. "So, the homunculus is in there Colonel Mustang? Does he do tricks"  
"Well Lieutenant Jean Havoc if you count eating everything in sight a "trick" than he's rather talented", Mustang replied sarcastically.  
Jean laughed, "So he's the eater of anything, how we going to keep him in order"  
Mustang replied, "To tell you the truth he listen to everything Colonel Riza tells him. He's as obediant as a dog and as strong as an ox. Though I think you'll enjoy him"  
Jean didn't understand why he would, from what he heard the creature was creepy and strange. Not something he would like.Gluttony still wasn't use to this routine, He found human clothing not so simple to put one as his homunculus. He had two pieces before (Leotard+shoes). Now he had undergarments, overgarments. Buttoning up things. Zipping things.Not to forget without having both legs it made it harder to put on. Humans had strange fashions, so colorful and bright. Though that wasn't something he minded, bright colors were appealing to Gluttony and he like them. It reminded him of butterflies and rainbows which were very pretty.  
Eventually he got dress after his shower, He look to make sure everthing looked right. Everything seem to be proper. He slowly made his way out, he was greated by Roy and an unfamiliar face. He sniffed and him. "Who is this"  
Jean gave Gluttony and odd look, he had thought Ed's picture was just bad but he really did look in that manner: He was Short and fat with large arms, bald, and tiny eyes. He couldn't begin to understand why he be smelling him. "I'M NOT FOOD!" Jean proclaimed his voice high, obviousely scared.  
Gluttony almost fell over in fear, he wasn't going to eat him. "Gah!" Gluttony cover his head with his hands thinking he was going to be struck for doing something bad.  
Roy observed the sight, he sighed. "Gluttony wasn't trying to eat you Lieutenant Havoc. He identifies individuals by scent..." This thought made Roy believe little by little that Gluttony wasn't a homunculi and really was a dog chimera.  
Jean sweatdropped he took his cigarette out of his mouth. Poor thing was more terrified of him than the other way around.  
Roy grabbed Gluttony arms and started to pull him towards the exit of the dormitory. "Come on. We're going"  
Gluttony eyes grew. "But Riza lady said not allow to go! And go where"  
Roy continued to pull and him. "You have to come to the Riza's office today until later this afternoon when you'll get looked at by the automail mechanic we sent for"  
"But she said.."Gluttony continued, he didn't understand, maybe Roy was mistakened.  
"I'm still your superior officer! That means what I say goes. Colonel Hawkeye wanted to tell you this herself but she was too busy to come. So I order you to come with me and Lieutenant Jean Havoc to Colonel Hawkeye's office til then. Understood"  
Gluttony became affraid his voice became small. "Y..yes"  
Roy responded angrily. "That's yes sir!" He wasn't trying to be mean but, as an officer, he had to break in Gluttony to make him obediant to everyone, not just Riza. This was necessary for if he ever had to be under the wing of another high ranking officer, they couldn't have him not listening to them.  
Gluttony got even more frighten. He didn't think it was that important to say sir, then again he could remember when he called Dante by her first name. That wasn't very good at all, he got punished quite badly for that. "Yes.. yes sir." Gluttony sunk down a bit.  
Jean looked at Roy like if he had done something wrong. Roy returned to the look, turn and walked towards the exit. Gluttony walked very slowly, he was shaking a bit nervously. Jean put his hand on Gluttony's shoulder. The homunculus' jumped and looked at him, affraid he had done something else wrong.  
"Hey, ya don't need to be scared. Roy is just trying to make sure you know he's incharge. You just have to make sure you remember important things like that to keep yourself from getting yelled at. Hey you know what might help your nerves"  
"Don't you dare give him that bad habit. We already have to deal with you on a daily basis!" Roy interupted Jean before he finished, knowing all too well what he was about to tell Gluttony.  
Jean stopped, knowing that he had been guessed. He patted Gluttony on the back a few times and continued towards the exit.  
Gluttony followed, a little less tense and nervous.They arrived at Riza's office. It was a very neat and clean. Riza hadn't arrived yet so they all sat and waited. Gluttony sat on the ground while Roy and Jean sat on chairs. Jean, with a moment of forgetfulness, ask Gluttony, "Hey, why are sitting on the floor, there's more chairs"  
Gluttony was daydreaming when he was interupted by Jean's question. He look at the wall, apparently still distracted with his thoughts. "Too heavy"  
Jean thought for a moment and than realized his error. Gluttony probably weighed at least 300 pounds, probably more, he could barely fit on a chair not to mention it probably would snap under his weight.  
Riza finally entered. She saluted her fellow officer and got down to Gluttony's level, that gained his attention. Riza was trying to be caring to him since she knew his childlike brain needed to be adressed. "So how are you today? Did you have a good rest last night"  
Gluttony nodded. "Roy not feed me yet"  
Riza smiled, "Well, we'll go for lunch now that I'm here." Riza got back up and turned, speaking to Jean. "The reason I called for you is I need someone to meet Miss Rockbell on her arrival at the train station at 1300 hours (1pm"  
Jean was surprised he was asked to meet her, probably the others were too busy for it. Jean was aware most everyone under Riza Hawkeye's command normal duties had been put on hold until the new recruit, Gluttony, was cared for. He saluted her, "Yes ma'am. He then turned and left.  
Riza then turned her attention to Roy. "You and I are going to be on the same team today. Its been a while hasn't it"  
Roy responded, "It has, and I hope for more times we get put together." He smiled and winked at her.  
Gluttony was very confussed by these human's behaviors. They acted odd towards each other. Gluttony couldn't at this time, or anytime previous, understand love or sexual attraction, he wasn't design to feel either of these. "So, lets make it to the cafeteria, shall we?" Roy said to Riza, grabbing her around her arm.  
Riza blushed, Roy was acting more affectionate that usual. Most likely attempting to start their relationship once again. Riza removed herself from him. "Not while were on duty." Riza walked and signaled to Gluttony to follow.  
Gluttony did and notice Roy pouting. He shrugged it off not understanding why he wasn't happy. Roy then followed after, being rejected for the moment."Finally I'm here!" A young blonded haired women said as she left the train. "Wow, its been forever since I've been at Central"  
"Hey there!" Another young women ran over, she was holding the hand of a young child. She was dark complexted with brown and pink hair.  
"Oh hiya Rose, how's the family?" The blond haired girl asked.  
Rose smiled. "Oh everybody is great. I'm sorry to hear your grandmother is under the weather"  
"Oh, she'll be fine. The neighbors are watching her while I'm gone. I'm sure by the time I get back she'll be fine. And I'm sorry to have bothered you with assisting me with the automail surgery." The blond haired women told Rose.  
"Oh its fine. I'd love to be of help to you if you need it. So what exactly is all of this anyway?" Rose asked.  
"Well from what Riza told me they got some kind of new soldier that joined suddenly but the poor guy lost his leg in an accident. They said to bring materials because he has unsual legs. I'm guessing he's a midget or something." The blond girl scratch her head, wishing she had been givin more information.  
"A midget soldier? Now that would be something to see." Rose laughed.  
"Sorry to interupt you girls but there's a job to be done, Miss Rockbell"  
The young women turned to see Jean Havoc standing there.  
"Oh Lieutenant Havoc, I didn't know it was you that was coming to pick me up. And don't give me that miss talk. You know I like to be called by my first name." "Sorry Winry, remember us soldier are all about being all polite and stuff. Well lets not leave everybody waiting." Jean said, smiling a cigarette in mouth.  
Jean had a car waiting for them. as they walk to it Rose asked Jean. "So what's so uniqueabout this guy that he needs special automail." Jean looked at her. "Will just say he's... a little bit different than you and me." Rose stopped and try to understanding his meaning, she looked at her son than return the look. Rose shrugged and continued. Entering the vehicle they made their way towards the military base and soon they would understand the uniqueness of their patient. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow... this place is huge!", Winry said looking up and the very large military hospital.  
Jean threw down his cigarette and stamp on it, the hospital had a "no smoking" policy as it sometime irritated the patients. "Well what did you aspect, there's alot of soldiers, alots of fights, so there's alot of injuries to be treated. Your patient should be on the second floor, I know the room number so lets get going ladies." Jean opened the entrance door.  
Winry was still staring in aw when she got pulled out by Rose. "Come on, remember we're not here on vacation.", Rose smiled. "Mommy, where we going?" Rose's son asked. "Just to see a person about a leg. Hey, Lieutenant Havoc, once you escort us there can you watch my son til we finish talking to the patient? I'm not certained he's ready to see someone with an injury like that." Rose asked nicely.  
Jean smiled. "Sure, I'm going to be hangin around Roy and Riza anyway so you'll have 3 very capable baby sisters"  
Rose nodded and they all entered.Gluttony sat on one of the beds. He looked around. "What we here for again"  
Riza looked at him. The homunculus had apparently a very short term memory. "Remember we're here to see about getting you an automail limb. They should be here any minute"  
"Oh yes! I remember now... I'm still hungry." Gluttony complained.  
Roy replied. "You ate enough to feed a family of four just a half hour ago. You don't need anymore." He thought:"Is this guy serious, really if he keeps eating this much he'll get so fat he won't be able to stand up even with a automail leg." Roy frowned and sat down on a chair.  
"Hey I'm here." Winry entered. Riza walked over and saluted her. "Miss Rockbell, its been so long. Are you well"  
Riza and Winry made small talk for a while. Roy continued to frown, rather bored, however Gluttony had found something of interest: A common smell. He had the scent of a familiar human. It wasn't on any of the soldier or the blond haired women that had entered, it was just outside the room.Jean, Rose and her son stood outside the hospital room. "Now sweety, you stay here with this nice man. I'm going into that room to see someone"  
Her son nodded and let his mother hand go. Jean began to speak to the young lad while his mother went to work. Rose entered the room.Winry by this point had most her tools out and was pointed each out to Gluttony, which was curious but confussed. Riza looked to see Rose enter. "Why hello there." Riza was expecting to see Pinako, Winry's grandmother, but she was familiar with this young lady. She knew Rose as one of the many people of Lior that help with the recontruction.  
Rose greeted her, she went to speak but was imidietly interupted by a very excited Winry. "Oh Rose, could you pass me another tool? I'm showing our patient how I make automail"  
Rose hadn't yet even paid attention to the patient so she grabbed a random tool and went to pass it to Winry but she suddenly stopped now filled with horror.  
Winry looked at her with consern. "Is there something wrong"  
Gluttony also looked at her, she was indeed familiar. Now he remembered where he saw her, she was to be Dante's next body however the lack of the scent of purfume told him that it wasn't Dante. Maybe she had found a different body. Gluttony wanted a closer inpection of this person so he lifted himself up and grinned at her. Rose's interpritation of Gluttony grin wasn't friendly at all, she screamed and toss the tool at Gluttony which struct his head. She ran out of the room.  
The homunculus was in pain but more confussed than anything else. He wasn't going to hurt her. He watch as the blond haired girl.. what was her name... or Miss Rockbell leave the room.Rose ran outside the room and struct into Jean. He looked at her "Hey hey what's the matter... looks like you've seen a ghost"  
"No, I've seen a homunculus!" Rose said winded.  
Winry ran out and heard what Rose said. She stopped and her eyes grew wide. A homunculus? Wy the hell did they lie to her, they told her he was a military soldier. Her face grew dark. "What the HELL is going on? You said he was a soldier-in-training. Why did you lie to me"  
"We didn't lie. The fact he's a homunculus doesn't change the fact he's a soldier aswell." Roy said entering the hallway.  
"What's going on? I heard they all died. Why is he still alive? Winry questioned.  
"Something happened... when I saw him last Dante... took away his thoughts. He was thinking while he was in there... lets me guess: the strange happenings are linked to the comeback of those monsters." Rose said, turning her attention to the Coporal.  
"Oh and I thought I was the only one talented at guessing these kind of things", Roy smirked. "Well were not totally certain. But we believe that Gluttony, this homunculus is but one of 3 which have returned. But don't be frighten, he chose to join the military. To be of help. Now, Miss Rockbell, are you going to treat him or are you going to discriminate against his kind"  
Winry thought. She looked at Rose. "Do you still want to help me?" Winry had saw too much hatred and discrimination over the years against people such as the Ishbalans and the people of Lior. How could she say no, he needed her automail and if he was helping the military he was one of the good guys.  
Rose looked down, she thought much like Winry. But she had heard some awful things... like that Gluttony had murdered a doctor Marcoh... by eating him... but if he was here he couldn't still be eating people. "Just... just tell me he won't hurt me... or anyone else"  
Roy nodded. "I trust him. Now you two get back to work." He smiled and watched the two ladies go back in the room. They had to trust Gluttony, it was the way of the military: Trust each other, work together to keep your country and your people safe. Even though Gluttony wasn't human he made a vow to protect them. And that he would do, Roy would make certain of that. 


	13. Chapter 13

A man, wearing leather pants and a vest covered in fur around the neck, walks through New Ishbal unotice by the native. He wasn't really paying alot of attention until he noticed the paper. He grabbed it off the shelves and removed his sunglasses.  
"Hmm how interesting. So the freak isn't the only guy that's back"  
The newpaper wrote: "Recently a report was made of the sighting of a suposed homunculus. According to eye witnesses it was somewhere around 4'10" to 5' and was obese in appearance. The witnesses also observed it dragged itself into an alleyway where the military captured it. Its current location is unknown however"  
He laughed. "Really, Gluttony... tisk tisk. Getting caught by the military. Hmm... maybe I can... benefit from this." He smirked and took the paper and left.  
"Hey you! That cost twenty five cents! You bring it back now!" The owner of the Newpaper booth commanded.  
He looked back over his shoulder. "Want to make something of it"  
The booth owner grabbed a bat. He ran towards the theif and snap it over the guy's head. The booth owner grinned but something was odd, the theif didn't even move the bat just simply snapped.  
The oddly dressed homunculus grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground, his eyes grown wide. "You see... I don't bruise easy...oh by the way my name's Greed... so have fun!" He flung the booth owner hard. He flew into his own booth breaking right threw it. The people all stared in aw. "What? He made something out of it." He then casually walked away.  
Greed knew what he had to do now. He had to go to central and see if he could save Gluttony from the military. With him he could produce red stones and be able to live forever. He thought in his mind about when he first met Gluttony, he was actually rather cute back then, even though Gluttony and grown into the ugliest man he had ever known. That thought made him laugh: how people can be so cute and get so unnatrative. Unlike himself which was so very attractive... hmmm... maybe he could get some ladies in central too... and steal some cash... and steal some food... and a place to stay. The homunculus continued into his thoughts that very well matched his name. "Hey, Taxi!" the homunculus yelled at a passing vehicle. It stopped.  
The driver yelled. "Hey there, where ya need to go"  
"I need a to get across this damn desert that's what I need. Can ya help me out?", Greed responded.  
"Sure can. Hope in!" The driver unlock his back door.  
Greed jumped in and the car left... soon he would be in Central. With that he'd be just one step closer to getting closer to one of his many goals. 


	14. Chapter 14

Winry looked at Gluttony's remaining leg. "Wow, your legs are... certainly small"  
Gluttony looked at her, "That bad?" He was a bit confussed, his legs had always been... disproportion to his body.  
"Oh no! No... I was just... surprise. That's all." She sweatdropped, Winry hoped she hadn't insult him. She went back to work, she compared and measured both legs. This way she would know how big the automail would have to be."Ok, I got the measurements now all I have to do is design the leg"  
"How long those that usually take?" Riza questioned her.  
"Hmmm... a few days max if I keep on it. I have to work out some things before. Oh, also I'll need to know how much he weighs before I can build in the mechanics." Winry responded.  
"The doctor weighed him when he first arrived. I'll go find him." Riza saluted Winry and left.  
Rose looked at Gluttony. "Uhhh... Can you remember me?" She pointed toward herself.  
"Oh yeah... Hey do you know what happen to my master?, Gluttony responded, questioning her back.  
"I'm sorry but I really don't know what happened to her. I know she ran off and you followed after her. After that I don't know. How did you regain your composure?" Rose ask him yet another question.  
Gluttony tilted his head. "Uhhh... regain comb...poseear... Lost it"  
Rose became confused. Then again maybe he couldn't remember. "Well yes... From what I can recall you were traumatize about someone dying then Dante grab your tougue. After that she said you didn't need a mind or something like that"  
Gluttony couldn't accept that piece of information. "You must be mistaken. Master would never do bad things to me"  
Rose went to respond but she stopped herself. She didn't want to start an argument with the homuncuus about this. He seemed to go into denial from what she remembered he'd probably go to his grave believing Dante wouldn't do wrong to him... even though she was a horrible women.

"It's finished!", Winry exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "One of my best work I've ever done. A true piece of art"  
Gluttony tilted his head. "Thought it was fake leg not art"  
Winry frown having the total fun sucked out her last phrase. She went back into her excitement. "Look at how amazing this is!", she pulled out the automail and hugged it her eyes sparkling once again.  
"It... is... shiny." Gluttony wasn't used to actually paying attention to automail unless eating one so this wasn't anything special to him.  
"It's more than just shiny: It a very complex piece of equipment. It's so well built it's almost indestructable and its very reliable-maybe not the fanciest looking automail but this is what I bet you'll need working for the military. Now we just have to attach it." Winry said winking.  
Gluttony put his finger in his mouth. "How"  
"No one explain it to you? Well first we medicate you a bit-you know so you aren't too jumpy-and then we strap what's left of your leg down and attach sensors to all you leg nerves and-that takes a few hours and its horribly painful but then you'll have a leg right? Then you'll have to spend time going through long and... then again I attached an automail to another homunculus and he recovered within a few days...what's wrong"  
While Winry spoke Gluttony expression slowly went from blank, to a bit uneasy... now he was pale and horrified... this sounded horrific and he didn't think he'd been informed because he wouldn't of forgot something 'horribly painful'."Don't want it no more"  
"Huh? what you say"  
"Don't.Want.It.No.More." Gluttony repeated.  
"NO WAY! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT MAKING THIS?" Winry screamed. "THIS IS INSANE"  
Gluttony got scared of the blond haired women and hid himself. Moments after, someone knocked on the door. "Is there a problem"  
Winry responded with irritation. "There sure is. Come in and listen to this"  
The man who knocked on the door entered. It was Mayor Armstrong. "Yes"  
Winry, still holding the automail limb, pointed it at the badly hidden homunculus. "He just up and decided he no longer wants to go through with the automail replacement"  
Armstrong jerked back, this wasn't something they could have. Gluttony really couldn't work with the missing limb and with the vow he took there wasn't any possibility of avoiding it now. "I'll have to discuss this with my peers. You can leave and get yourself something to eat while we get this situation under control"  
Winry growl and stamped out and Armstrong left seconds later. He had to speak to Riza about this since she was responsible for Gluttony. Hopefully they would be able to change his mind... 


	15. Chapter 15

Riza listened to Gluttony conserns about the surgery. "I understand your fears however you did decide to join and this is the way you can become a soldier"  
Gluttony looked at her in fear, "But... But... Horribly painful!" Gluttony covered his head and did the only thing he could, since he was sitting on a bed he grab the sheet and hid under them in hopes the humans would lose interest.  
"You know if your trying to hide in isn't working too well." Roy said raising a brow.  
"Not here no more..." Gluttony replied.  
Roy couldn't believe how childish this homunculus was acting. Roy was very irritated, even more so thinking that one day he'd have to work with this fellow.  
"Stop acting like a child and get out here!" Roy commanded.  
Gluttony slowly popped his head out from under the blankets and frowned.  
Riza didn't think this was going to work well unless they could think of a way to convince Gluttony to listen. So she thought for a few minutes and came up with a pretty good idea based on the information she had received previously from Dr.Smith (which was now Gluttony official family doctor) and Winry. "Ok Gluttony I'll tell you something"  
Gluttony seemed to pay attention to her.  
"So this is what I can do. We can give you medicine that will help you sleep during the initial surgery. You understand that?", Riza asked.  
Gluttony nodded so Riza continued. "If we do that you'll only feel a little bit of pain after the surgery. No horrible pain. And I'll make you a promise: If you let us do the surgery and after the medicine is all weared off. I'll make sure the nurse gets you a very big meal in return for being good. How does that sound"  
Gluttony got excited, the thought of food made any pains or worry slip his mind. "Oh yes"  
Roy looked at Riza and rose a brow at her. This wasn't like her at all. He tap of her shoulder."Could we speak for a moment in private, Colonel"  
Riza blinked a few times. "Of course..." she and Roy walked outside the room.  
"Since when do you cave in on anyone lets alone a soldier-in-training?" Roy ask his voice raised slightly.  
Riza responded. "I didn't "cave in" I just met a need I knew this soldier couldn't refuse. We need to understand Gluttony isn't a typical soldier. He has a child like intellect mix with savage animal like instincts. The important thing in this situation is to get him surgery so he can someday soon walk, run and jump. Then we can begin to act like soldiers towards him"  
"And I'm suppose to have some child like monster soldier as a co-worker. What's going to happen in General Hakuro comes to see him and he does something... horrible animal like or childish? He'll make an fool out of..." Roy stopped himself there, he knew it would make a fool out of Hawkeye however he also knew the deal that she had no choice but to have the homunculus under her command.  
"I'm already aware of that, Coporal, I just have to keep hope that I'll be able to train him well enough to maintain an adult like composier during meetings or other events within the presence of high rank officers..and you are showing considerable interest in the homunculus and matters regarding him. Would you like to help me in his training once he's recovered?", Riza asked.  
"Of course I would, can't have the little monster eating out of base and home." He laughed.  
Riza smiled and saluted him. "Then I'll appoint you Second-in-command of the homunculi project along with Major Armstrong." She then returned to Gluttony's room.

"Ok, this is all we'll need." Doctor Smith said, holding up a needle. Riza looked at it as did everyone else in the room.  
Armstrong folded his arms, "Have you ever put any creature like this asleep before?" He then looked at Gluttony, the homunculus seemed to be giving him a blank stare, probably confussed if 'creature' was refering to him or another.  
"Well, as you all know Gluttony is the first homunculus to ever be brought into the military's care. So I've never medicated someone like this before. This injection contains a very balanced mix of relaxents and a mild animal tranquilizer. Generally I wouldn't put something like this into anything other than a large chimera or animal however Gluttony is physically resemblant to a very human like chimera so this should be good. Maybe a bit heavy but unlike a human it shouldn't cause any damage." The doctor signal to Gluttony to lay down so he did. "Alright, now once you feel a prick on your arm I want you to lay there and relax for me. Don't try to get up"  
Gluttony wasn't fully understanding of this so once he got injected he layed up for a second. Suddenly he felt strange, like nothing he felt before. He would have done something but suddenly everything went black.Riza observe Gluttony lay up after he got injected. She went to tell him to lay down but she notice Gluttony eyes went large then he just suddenly flopped over. Riza never saw something like that happen before, she didn't think the drugs could affect him that quickly. "Is he alright?"

The doctor walk over and looked, he place a towel over Gluttony's face. "My my, medication sure hits you hard." He chuckled lightly. "Oh no worries, he shouldn't have sit up like that, it made his circulation run faster so the medication came into affect quicker...Also be careful when you move him, his eyes aren't shut tightly so you risk damaging them, make sure this towel stays over like this." He straighten Gluttony up a bit. "Alright, he's ready to be moved." So slowly Armstrong and Mustang lifted Gluttony and moved him onto a strecher. All they need to do now was move him a few meters to the operating room where Winry and Rose were already set up.  
Finally it was time to give Gluttony back his ability to stand straight, and with that the ability to help the military. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok, here's you patient miss Rockbell." Dr. Smith said to Winry pointing to Gluttony which they had just place on the operating table.  
Winry look at Gluttony which was obviously unconcious. "Uhh... what did you do to him?" She poked his arm a few time, Gluttony didn't respond.  
"We put in under anaesthesia because he was too afraid to be awake during the surgery. Is this a problem?" The doctor ask her.  
"No no, its fine." Winry responded. She was very used to having patients awake during the surgery. Anaesthetic were very expensive and hard to come by if you weren't a large clinic. "So let's get this started"The surgery was very smooth, much more than Winry was used to as she often had to deal with screaming, crying and irritated individuals. However the down side to Gluttony being under a drug induce sleep was that she wasn't certain if the sensors she used were attached properly. She would have to test that once Gluttony awoke. Winry finished attaching the last needed sensors. She left his leg alone for a second and it healed over... this process on a human would have tooken weeks; often the automail receiver would be in dreadfull pain followed by fever and possible infection... but Gluttony amazing body kept him from having to go through that luckily. "Now lets attach the leg and we'll be done." Winry finally said passing her hand back for Rose. Rose tilted her head, "Already"  
Winry then nodded her head so Rose gave the leg to her. Winry put it agains the sensors and locked it in place. She moved it a bit up and down and compared it to the homunculus' real leg. Everything seemed fine. "Were all set here... Will someone please put his pants back on." Winry sweatdropped, since this was a leg surgery Gluttony was wearing nothing but boxer from the waist down and she was pretty certain she wouldn't be able to dress her rather heavy patient.

"So while were waiting for sleeping beauty over there to wake up lets here Colonel Hawkeye's training program guide." Lieutenant Havoc decided out of curiosity and the fact he wasn't particulary busy to come visit Gluttony. He went to light a cigarette out of habit but remembered the "no smoke" policy and shrug, leaving the unlite object in his mouth.  
Riza smiled. "Well, first basic training will be needed followed by physical testing. Will also have to test his loyalty and insure he will be fully ready to serve the military and all grounds related"  
"So were going for a train and break where needed. Nice." Havoc replied. "Need any help"  
"Well we'll need soldiers to help with training. However with Gluttony's size"  
Suddenly Riza notice Gluttony was awake and was begining to drag himself towards the edge of his bed. She walked over "Oh so you're ok. Feeling well I assume...here some slippers. Put these on and test your new leg." She saluted him without a second thought and walk back to her conversation. "So as I was saying, with his size it might be a bit difficult for you to train along with him. With what we viewed up to now I'm certain you might be injured serverely... unless you don't mind that?" Riza asked.  
"I see... any other less dangerous jobs?" He smiled nervously.  
"Well we need someone to help with some lesser task: hygiene, manners"  
"Oh my gawd... the wall is moving"  
Riza got interupted by Gluttony which was staring very intentely at the wall. Both soldiers looked at each other than the homunculus. Riza understood that the homunculus had been given strong medicine and that this was one possible side effect. Havoc decided he wanted to take part a bit and walked over. "Hey there... it ok you're just seeing weird stuff cause of the nice drugs the doctor gave you. You want to lay down for a while"  
Gluttony paused for a moment, hypnotised by his hallucination. Havoc put his hand on Gluttony's shoulder and then finally he looked at him. "My... head... feels weird..." "Well lets lay you down." Havoc pull the blankets back up and helped push Gluttony back into a laying position. "Now you just rest and when you can see things straight again you can get up"  
Riza watched Havoc during this time, he also seemed to show interest in Gluttony. This was good, already 4 soldiers and one doctor were part of the team. Now all she needed to convince was Fury, Falmon and Breda to help... and find a few nurses willing to bring alot of food to this room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Gluttony looked at the several dishes of food layed before him, his mouth salivated heavily.. This was great, now he finally knew he could trust this human. He gobble it down as quick as he could as the humans watch in amazement, unable to comprehend how any being could absorb that much food simultaneously.  
"Well... are you satified?" Riza ask as Gluttony finished what little remained of the large meal.  
"Happy yes... satified no. But tell you now it is... very hard... to satify me." Gluttony chewed on the side of a plate.  
Roy, which had arrived only minutes earlier, decided to call out his opinions. "You should be satified. It took these people quite a while to prepare that meal. And don't eat the plate."

Gluttony removed what was left of the plate and set it down. "I'm still hungry! Can I eat the other plates"  
Roy raised his voice. "No, you may not"  
"Can I eat the"  
"No!" Roy interupted Gluttony, knowing what he was going to say.  
Gluttony frown and rolled on his side. He figured if he could eat it was best to take a nap. Eating that much was hard work.  
Roy, Riza and co. watched at Gluttony rested. They all felt differently about their homunculus' attitude, some thought this was normal, other found him funny, some found his behavior of irritation. Finally someone spoke up.  
"Hey, I think it be best right now I go tell the others about their new co-worker. Do you mind Colonel?" Havoc asked Riza.  
"No, that's actually very appropriate. Make sure to inform them he's no threat ."

"So this is for real"  
"Yep. What? You afraid of the big bad homunculus"  
"Ack, from what you said he sounds more like an overgrown dog. You know how much I just 'love" dogs"  
A small soldier, with black hair and glasses sat beside a much larger, somewhat overweight soldier. They had been playing chess.  
"Oh, by the way Fury, checkmate"  
He looked at. "Hey, wait a minute! No way! Bet you cheated..." Fury sighed, playing with his glasses is mild disgust of losing so easily.  
"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, the King of Games." The larger soldier said, laughing at his easy victory.  
"And here lies some of are best and brightess...?" Havoc thought as he felt the maturity in the room go down." So remember folks. He might be coming here soon so we have to be nice to him... well at least for a few weeks until we can be safe... ya know... avoiding getting shot... But I can tell you this guys seems pretty nice, really stupid...sorta creepy, but nice. So no sweat, just don't offer any hand outs"  
"Hand outs?" Fury wondered. "Hand outs of what"  
He went to ask Havoc but he had left the room and was on his way back.  
"Ugh... I have a feeling I'm not going to like this guy one bit." Breda say, crossing his arms.  
"Why do you say that?" Fury asked.  
"Because he sounds like a psychotic pet. Hey! Let's follow him and get a glimpse of this homunculus thingy." Breda ran out.  
"Hey wait for me!" Fury ran after him, stoping infront of the Chest set. "I really think he cheated." He then continued on his way.  



	18. Chapter 18

"Hey... you-Gluttony...wake up I want to check if your leg is working"  
Winry poked at Gluttony's side, he stirred then rolled over to face her.  
"W-what?" He said sleepfully followed by a lenghty yawn.  
Winry eyes sorta grew once she saw how very large Gluttony's mouth could open, she then regained her composure. "Don't you remember why you're here? Your auto-mail leg. I want to check if its working"  
Gluttony yawned once again and strenched his short legs, then he realized there was some pressure on his left leg. He rolled onto the edge of the bed and tried to look at it, it was a bit difficult with his large belly throwing off his view but he got a glimpse of a metal object attached to what was left of his leg. He tilted his head as though confussed at what it was doing there, he hadn't fully comprehended what "auto-mail surgery" completely meant. He bent it back and forth, what was this? It moved with him! Gluttony got frighten, how did it know it wanted him to more it? He gasped and his eyes grew wide, This was too strange for him. He tried to move away from it but it came with him. He screamed and panic trying to get the object off.  
"DON'T PULL IT OFF!" Winry jumped on Gluttony trying to get his hand off it before he ripped he automail off. Gluttony fell over on his back "Get it off! Get it off"  
Winry was as confused as Gluttony, she began to lose her patience."But that's your new leg, you idiot! If you pull it off I'll have to reattach it and that's both annoying and painful"  
"Get it off. Scary!" Gluttony protested.  
"What's so scary about it!",She exclaimed. "Its a fake leg! Its suppose to move with you! There's nothing to be freaking out about." She tried to calm herself down, if they kept going at each other like this the military would rush in. "So lets me have a look at it"  
Gluttony notice her relaxing down. He remembered how weak humans were, if she wasn't scared there probably wasn't anything to be scared of. "K..." He replied.

Outside the room Riza could hear the two skabbling, finally things had come down.  
"Colonel, should I check on them?" Armstrong asked politely, a bit worried.  
"Just have a quick look to see if if the homunculus isn't giving her too much trouble"  
Armstrong look in and spoke to them for a moment. He then relax beside the door crossing his huge arms. "She's just checking the function of the leg at this moment. It seems the homunculus was a bit frighten at the sudden appearance of the leg, nothing more"  
"Hey, why are you guys following me?" Havoc said just entering view of the hallway in which Riza and Armstrong stood.  
"I'm just curious about the new guy. Come on, can't we have a look."-Breda "Hey, don't add me with you. I have nothing to do with this."-Fuery "Then why did you follow me?"-Breda "Because I still think you cheated."-Fuery Master Sergeant Kain Fuery and 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda suddenly came into view, having a light argument about nonsense.  
Riza sighed and walked over, she wasn't in the mood for dealing with this. "Trainie Gluttony is busy at the moment with his mechanic. If you want to have a talk with him you may wait here. No eyeing him, he's not a zoo animal or a new pet and is not to be treated like one. Understood"  
Breda would have argue the "zoo animal or a new pet" comment but arguing with a superior officer wasn't smart so he he left the funny business for later. "Yes ma'am"  
Riza looked at Fuery, he gulped. "Uh-yes ma'am"  
They saluted each other and waited for Winry to come to tell them the news.

Well, everything looks good." Winry said finishing looking at Gluttony new automail limb. She was rather surprise, Wrath had healed over completely after the surgery however this homunculus had healed alot but not all the way. He definitely wouldn't be able to walk today, maybe in the next few at best.  
"Leg work?" Gluttony asked her.  
"Yes your leg works." She replied.  
Gluttony hmmed and tried to stand up, Winry tried to stop him but he got up anyway. He felt rather wobbly, this leg couldn't hold him up so he got on all 4s. "You bad lying human! Leg is not working right"  
"Its working fine, you're just not use to it yet. You should relax for today." Winry told him, putting her hands on her hips.  
"But I want to walk right now", Gluttony said impatiently.  
"Well, that's too bad. You have to wait because if you don't and hurt yourself that isn't my problem." Apparently Gluttony wasn't the only one without patience remaining, Winry had none left, so rather than bickering with this humanoid she decided to leave. She slammed the door on her way out.  
Gluttony jerked back, the slam was loud and frightening. He turned around and got back onto his bed and decided to rest, his leg felt a bit sore.

Winry came out slamming the door behind her, obviously irritated. She stopped infront of Riza. "Really, how are you going to make him a soldier? He acts"  
"-Like a 5 year old" Riza interupted.  
"Well that's close to what I was going to say." Winry said sighing.  
"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way. Do you need anything or are you done?" Riza asked.  
"Oh, I'm finished, as far as rehabilitation goes he'll be good here. So I'll get my stuff and leave, it was nice to see you all again." Winry smiled extending her hand.  
Riza shaked it, smiling back. "It was a pleasure to me aswell. Have a good trip back." She saluted her as she left.  
"So can we see this guy now?" Breda asked.  
"Yes you may"  
So Breda and Fuery made their way in, followed by Riza and Havoc. It was time for a visit. And thus Gluttony got his limb replace. 


	19. Chapter 19

January 23, 1921 "Watch out its coming back"  
"What is that-than thing"  
People of the city of Liore screamed as they watched a strange happening. Enormous cats ran around the city knocking over stands whiles taking anything edible in their jaws, but this wasn't the strangest thing: Two larger ones were chasing after a tiny light greyish-blue animal which resembled a rodent or weasle. They chased it into the middle of an alleyway, seeminly it had nowhere to go, one of the cat beast jumped at it. Suddenly an array of sort formed infront of the weasle creature and the cat turned to ice, It then jumped up, produce ice like steps to get away.

"So how is Colonel Riza today?" Roy asked his former lover.  
"Not to complain but I've had better days. Its two in the afternoon and only now I've gotten around to having lunch. Armstrong and our trainie are still on the grounds practicing."

It had been several months since Gluttony had joined the military, since his leg had been replaced they had moved their operations to a new military base close to Ishbal. The reason for this is training was easier in the summer however because the homunculus had came to them in mid fall it would have been too cool in central for the training to go ahead.

"What, is Gluttony too much work to handle? You should do like me and give him the same attitude as every other soldier." Roy said, continuing some paperwork he was doing before her arrival.  
Riza put away some things and grab a already prepared lunch. "Well this is the hard part of working with a creature that almost completely fights with instincts. We have to make sure if he goes against a terrorist of sorts he doesn't kill them in a gruesome display of blood rather than capture them for incarceration"  
Roy frowned. "Hey, why don't you let me help with this? I could"  
"Get the air knock out of you by a creature that weighs double of yourself and be out for the rest of the day. Unless you've decided to use your flames again"  
Riza interupted him and finished by asking him a question.  
"Well I could"  
"Colonel!" Fuery ran in exclaiming, she stoped for a moment catching his breath.  
"Will someone allow me to finish what I was saying?" Roy said with irritation.  
Fuery looked at him. "This isn't the time- there an emergency situation going on in Liore"  
Riza looked at Fuery. "What"  
"There was an enormous attack by some creatures believed to be origined from the event last fall. From the description givin to us they appear to be the same species from the battle at Central's military hospital. Plus something even weirder than that, enormous ice formations have appeared throughout the city, even one contained a creature. They want us (Riza and subordanates) there. And they difinitely want Gluttony too." Fuery stopped and sat down, catching his breath again.  
Riza nodded, she would have to eat her meal on the way there. As would Armstrong and Gluttony. She decided to run and get them in the training ground, Roy followed.  
"Great timing these monsters have. At least were semi-prepared for them this time"  
Riza nodded at his statement, during the run Roy put on his trademark gloves. Even if he didn't want to use his flames anymore; in this fight they would need them, especially if someone was using ice.  
They arrived at the training grounds. "Major Armstrong! Trainie! We need you both!" Riza yelled to them. At this point Gluttony was laying on the ground, Armstrong had placed him there after a failed tackle. "Thank gawd! Time to eat!" Gluttony got up and brushed off seeminly unnaffected by his opponents last attack. Gluttony waddled over to Riza.  
"There will be time for that during the ride. We're needed in Liore, all of us"  
Armstrong looked at her. "An emergency in Liore? What's going on?... is it Xing"  
Riza shook her head. "No, its those monsters. I'll explain, just come on!" She ran off towards a parked military vehicle. And they all followed other than Gluttony which was confussed at what was happening. He didn't absorb things quick enough. Riza noticed him just standing there so she ran back, she grab his arm, directing him in the direction of the vehicle. "You have to come with us. You'll get your meal in there"  
Gluttony eyes grew. "Really!" So he ran towards it dragging Riza with him, until she let go and fell to the ground. Gluttony stopped and looked down. "Ok"  
Riza nodded. "You may continue." She got up and walked towards the vehicle, Gluttony followed. 


	20. Chapter 20

They arrived at Liore late in the afternoon and were greeted by several other soldiers and even a few civilians, mostly the ones upset at the sudden attack. Riza got out of the military vehicle and so did all her subordinates.  
Gluttony looked around sniffing the air, the scent from the gate was so heavy in this area.  
Riza watch Gluttony sniff around, she walked up to him. "What are you smelling for"  
"I smell gate demons!" He exclaimed.  
"Gate demons? You mean creatures from withink the gate and I right?", Riza ask and Gluttony nodded a response. Riza continued, "Now remember to stick with me, you still don't have a military uniform so most people here won't be able to indentify you as part of this operation." Some soldiers got a glimpse of the Colonel and walked to her. Riza watch them approch. "Now remember, salute soldiers as a greeting and don't try to eat anything"  
"Hello Colonel Hawkeye, would you come with me please?" She nodded and followed them.

Gluttony followed at his own pace, he was a very curious creature not to mention he was a bit absent-minded so all the new sites and smells were too interesting to ignore. He came to a alleyway much like the one he had been found within. He saw a most interesting site: A cat beast incased in pure ice. He waddle over and sniffed at it, he then poke at it with his index finger. My was it ever cold.  
The soldiers watch him closely, one went up to stop him but Riza grabbed his attention."Don't worry, he's a special op, this is his manner of investigation... only stop him if he chews down on it"  
The soldier were a bit stranged out but they trusted her.  
Gluttony poked it a few more time when he finally sensed something else, it was the feeling of being watched. He sniffed the air, the obvious scent of another of those cat beast was around, he looked around and spotted movement. Something gasped and ran and that was enough stimuli to provoke Gluttony to go into hunting mode. He rushed off and followed the cat.

Riza huhed as she watched Gluttony rush off after something, she gave chase as did the other soldiers. When she got out of the alleyway she finally seen what he was chasing: Another of those cats.  
The creature ran as fast as its 4 legs could bring it, it breathed heavily. It ran from side to side trying to get lose the strange humonoid chasing him. Soon a wall came up, he tried to pounce over it but couldn't, turning around he faced the humanoid. Not knowing exactly how to get it to leave him alone he growled at it as his hair stood on end.  
Gluttony stopped now facing the demon. He returned the growl and got ready to jump it.  
"Wait! Stop!" Riza voice rung, both Gluttony and the creature stared at her. "Were not suppose to hurt them unless they attack us"  
The creature sighed with relief. "Egie. That makes me happy. I thought that thing was going to swallow me"  
Riza looked at the beast ahead of her, like the other one it seemed to speak her language. "Please tell me who you are and what are you and your kind doing here?" She spoke to it, hoping she'd finally know what was happening in her country. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Me? I should be asking you questions. I'm a Shie... and I have no idea about the other. Maybe you'd be better off asking the leader of my pride"  
The creatured tilted his head, he thought all organism knew what Shie were. Apparently this world was a great deal different than the one he came from.

"Oh, so you live in groups? Well would we be allowed to visit your pride's Leader"  
Riza asked the creature nicely, she needed to learn as much as possible about these creatures and being kind was the best wasy to get information without possible comflict.

"Of course, you may follow me"  
The creature slowly walk towards Riza. She kept guard up however the creature seemed to be docile. They all followed the creature.

The short walk led them a short distance outside Liore. Soon they were surrounded by by about 2 dozen of those creatures... way more than Riza had presumed there were. She became a bit uneasy however she could take a some down at least, plus a few of her men had skills in alchemy with could probably keep them safe. They walked up to a large one, she looked older than the Shie that had brought them here.

"Why do you bring these creatures here Shuuk?" The old Shie ask the creature that had brought them here.

"I'm sorry for not askin permission but they wanted to know about how we got"  
"Tell them to leave us, they won't be of help to us.."

"But... They want to know what happened and how we got here. Plus we did take their food."

"Lies! That food wasn't eaten so it was for taking. They shoudn't leave it viewable in they don't wish for it to be taken."

Shuuk gasp and sighed, there was no convincing his leader.  
Riza decided to speak up,"Excuse me but humans share their food which is why it was viewable. Please if you need aid we will help you. All we want in exchange if your help to find the reason your kind and come here"  
"I don't know about your species but we do not take to pity." The old Shie stood up on her four legs and gritted her teeth, seeminly offended by Riza. "Leave my pride to it own faith."

Gluttony was very confussed by all the talking and wasn't able to follow it, however, he notice the creature giving an angry stare towards the Colonel so he decided to waddle over by her side.

"Miroka, please allow me to speak to the humans." Another one of the creature stood, it also look aged.

"Very well... You may speak as long as these creatures leave us afterwards"  
The unnamed Shie spoke, "I am second to the Leader. I am sorry she feel threaten by your presense however we have been without our home land for too long"  
"Your homeland?" Riza asked.

"Yes, we come from a place known as the land of Ishan. It is a place in which is like this world except there is much difference in the life that lives there. We seek to return there but we cannot unless the Crescentbird allows it."

Riza thought for a moment, Crescentbird was a name she had heard before.  
"Phoenix of Alchemy is legend, not real." Gluttony spoke, which was odd for him if it wasn't about food.  
"Maybe in your world, but in ours this mighty creature truly exists as does an entire race of Crescents"  
Riza now could remember were she heard of the Crescentbird. There was an old story dating back to before recorded history that a great bird came from the sky call the 'Crescentbird' and brought alchemy to the world. It was a fictional child's tale as far as she could recall that explained alchemy to kiddies. "So the Crescentbird brought you here?"

The leader called Miroka decided to speak again and respond to Riza's question. "No she did not. It was some creature from this side foolish enough to open the gate. And if you humans really want to help why don't you find her and ask her to allows us to return to our world? You can start by defeating the icerat"  
"Icerat? What's that some kind of dragon or something?" One of the soldiers joked.  
"Yeah, we'll go slay it and get a magic sword of something." Another replied and laughed.

"Actually, the icerat is a tiny creature that can control the flow of ice. It gets it power from the Crescentbird." Miroka replied very seriously, she wasn't joking at all and was somewhat offended by the ignorant humans she had to deal with.  
The two soldiers stopped, they had seen the ice around the city. Which probablymeant this cat was telling the truth.

"Then we'll find the icerat and capture it and it return for this information we'll allow you to leave without further bother. However please refrain from getting your food in human territory as we'll have to bother you once again." Riza told Miroka.

"Fine then! I wish to be left be anyway. So now you have what you need. So do me the great pleasure of LEAVING!" Miroku said raising her dark and strong voice.  
Riza nodded and bowed. She signal to her soldiers to leave.

The Shies all look at their leader once Riza & co were out of view, one spoke. "You should have told them the Crescentbird kills anyone that bother her during her nesting."

"Let them find that out of their own. We'll keep watch and once they get close enough to her we'll just rest close until her nesting is done in which we'll ask her to return us." Miroku smirked, she needed to find some use for those humans. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Where's the Colonel"  
"I'm sorry but I have no idea, sir"  
Roy was very frustrated, he couldn't find Riza or Gluttony anywhere. He continued to walk through the streets of Liore. Roy got to a 4 way road when suddenly a grey-blue thing rushed passed him. Mustang jumped back a bit to the sudden movement.  
"HEY WAIT!" He yelled towards it instintively. He rushed after it. As he ran he notice small patches of ice around the ground, this was very strange to him as Liore was very warm today as it usually was.  
He finally caught up to the creature, it turned around and face him gritting its sharp teeth. Even though the creature was no larger than a weasel it seemed very vicious. Suddenly from seeminly nowhere an array appeared in the air formed of some mysterious light, from the light form ice that shot out at Roy. Roy immediately clicked his fingers and caused his own alchemy. His flame easily melted the coming ice creating steam. Roy growled to himself, he would have to be very careful now if he didn't want to get hit. He ran towards the creature and it ran from him.  
They both continue their alchemy while running. Both kept avading or blocking each other's attacks. Finally the tiny beast jumped into a building window, Roy followed. As he jump through the window he was struct by an ice spear of sort. He flinched, holding his arm were he had been struct. However because of that he was able to see exactly where the creature had ran.  
He walked into a room, now this thing was cornered. He took a few steps fowards, the creature was in full view and was scratching at a wall, trying to get away most likely.  
"I've caught you! Now give up or I'll be forced to take you down." Roy said, now wondering why he was speaking to it; chances were good it had no idea what he was saying.  
The creature created another array, this one alot larger and more complex than the others. Roy gasped and ran behind a piece of furniture within the room. The room filled with ice. Thick ice covered the walls and now the doorway. Roy moved out after the attack, the room began to cool. He was now trapped with the creature of ice. How would he be able to win agaist an opponent of such opposing power?

Riza & co finally got back to Liore. "I'm going to write a report then we'll begin our search for that icerat creature"  
Gluttony watched as Riza walked away. He sniffed the air, even though the Colonel was busy in wasn't going to prevent him from doing something while waiting. There had to be something he could bite into around other than people maybe a cat or a dog... maybe a horse. Gluttony notice one of the roads had quite a bit of ice going down it. Gluttony sniffed the air the scent of that man with the weird last name... horsey or something was in the air and the scent of burning. This was particularily strange so he decided to point it out to his leader.  
He waddle over to her. "Miss ... uhhh... Colonel. Saw ice over there, lots of ice. And... Horsey man's smell and the ground burnt"  
Riza was quite confused. Gluttony didn't seem to have good english dialect at all and it made comprehending him difficult. "So you saw plenty of unmelted ice and the ground is burnt over that way. And could you try very hard to remember the actual name of the man you smelled"  
Gluttony thought hard. "It is...is...uh... last name is kind of horse. Mustard I think"  
Riza looks down and thought, her eyes then grew as things made sense now. "Forget the report troops. We have to find Coporal Mustang immediately"  
Gluttony sweatdroped... so it was Mustang. Well he was closer this time. "We go now"  
Riza nodded. "Now show me where you saw the ice"  
He nodded and ran to the particular road. "This place right here!" Riza looked down it, there was difinite sign of a struggle. Did Roy really meet up with that being already? If so he would need backup right away. "Search all the building for signs of ice. If you find one containing considerable amounts notify me. Is that clear"  
"Yes ma'am." All the soldier said. Riza watched them all leave and sighed stressfully. "That fool..." 


	23. Chapter 23

"So that's what you look like. Really there no use hiding behind that ice I'm not here to hurt you. Come peacefully or face military action." Roy said, sweat rolling down his cool face. Though he had no idea if this tiny creature had any idea what he was saying this was military protocole.  
The creature chirped and look quickly around itself, it had no idea what the blue creature infront of it was saying, but it sounded non-aggressive so it remained calm.

Roy decided it was time to try to retain the creature for possible questioning... if it could speak that was. He walked towards it slowly, bending down a little.  
The Icerat got on all fours and growled, it didn't trust Roy and was ready to fight some more. It created another array and shot more ice.  
Roy jumped out of the way. "So your not coming quietly... fine! Lets see how you can withstand my flames. Roy clicked his fingers.

"So those doors are frozen shut?" Riza ask standing infront of the iced room.  
"Yes miss, we can't budge them an inch-" The slodier was interupted by a sudden sound of ice striking the door, it was then followed by the sound of a small explosion. "What the hell was that?" the soldier asked.  
Riza ran up to the door and began to pound on it. "Roy! Roy! Can you hear me?" She paused, there was no responce. "Break these doors down." The soldiers paused.  
Gluttony didn't pause at all to the order, He ran and smashed into the door at full force. The door caved in a bit but didn't break. Gluttony would have to use his second form of attack, He opens his massive maw and crunched down on the door ripping a good size piece right off, revealing the ice underneath. The other soldiers finally began to help at this point by kicking and slamming into the door. Slowly the ice began to crack.

Roy panted, the fight had gone on but a few minutes yet he was already very tired. He watched his tiny opponent run from side to side of the room. It also seemed to be tired. Suddenly Roy heard the ice around the door begin to crack, thank god he taught.  
The icerat threw yet another attack at Mustang in which he avoided again, he then clicked his fingers again knocking over the icerat and causing it to squeal loudly.

Roy noticed a bucket near the doorway, he then got an idea. He ran towards it avoiding yet another ice attack and grabbed it. He ran towards the beast at full force, throwing the bucket over the creature.  
The icerat panic and released yet another ice attack. Roy moved his hands from the bucket as it covered in ice, now the icerat had froze himself in. As soon as he did that the door behind him swung open.

Gluttony backed up and ran at the door for a final tackle smaching right through the remaining ice and flew to the ground face first. "I'm ok..." He said slowly, his face planted into the frozen floor below.  
Riza ran in, she was very scared but was happy to see that Roy was not badly injured. "Are you alright? Where's the enemy"  
Roy panted a bit and move his hand, pointing it towards the turned over bucket covered in ice, now with hissing noises coming from inside.  
Riza breath in relief, he had manage to defeat the creature without her help.  
Gluttony finally got up, his nose was a bit red from striking the ground but for once he had come out of a combat situation uninjured. He curiously followed the hissing sound to the bucket, he sniffed it and sat beside it.  
"What we do with it now?" 


	24. Chapter 24

"Well now, this is an interesting find." Armstrong said, looking into the cage that now contained the tiny ice creature.

Gluttony sad by the cage, he felt some need to watch the creature to insure it didn't try to get away. Gluttony wondered if this creature could be eaten, the last beast he tried to feed on from the gate turned out to be bad for him if his memory served.  
He got up and decided to ask his leader about it.

Riza sat on a bench and was waiting by a door. They were now within a small hospital and Roy was being seen since he had minor injuries inflicted to him. She watch as Gluttony waddle over to see her. "Yes?"

Gluttony look off but spoke to her "Can I eat the ice monster"  
Riza brow lifted. "No you may not. But you can go out into Liore and find something there to eat. As long as you follow the rules. You remember them don't you?" She asked. As she knew the homunculus' memory wasn't great she often repeated things to make sure he would always be able to remember, this was a good way to teach him etiquette.

"Uhh... not suppose to eat people or pets of people or food that not mine. Suppose to buy with money and not steal either. that right?" Gluttony ask, now looking at Riza.

"Yes, also I'll give you the money you can spend. After you have eaten all the money is worth you come back is that clear, Trainie." Riza finished.  
He nodded and she gave him the money. He then walked off.

In town it was now filled with people. Gluttony walked around, though he look native to this area with his darker complexion he still didn't feel at complete ease walking around human in the open.

Before when he worked for his master he was always to stay hidden or to hide his face when he went out as his master told him humans would not accept his face. But this proved wrong as the people or Liore simply went on with their day. A few stop and stared for a moment but that was the worse of it.

Gluttony passed by a building but suddenly he heard some voices at a distance that sounded familiar. They were yelling at each other. He stopped and slowly absorbed the information of who it was, he leaned against the building and sneaked his way towards the individuals.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU DISGUSTING FREAK"  
"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU, UGLY, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP"  
The two other homunculi, Envy and Greed, had encountered each other for the first time since their rebirth. Envy had simply been traveling however Greed's reason for being there wasn't as random. He was following the military in hopes to figure out where Gluttony had gone but instead met up with his old nemesis.  
"If you're not following me then why the hell are you here?" Greed asked.

"That's none of your business shield-ass." Envy responded.

"Oh, great comback, what have you finally ran out of of them after over 400 years?" Greed asked in a insulting manner.

"Maybe I don't have the best combacks but I'm still better than you in every way so I still win." Envy said grining.

Greed carbonized a hand and made a fist. "Wanna prove that you genderless freak"  
"Bring it on"  
The two began combating one another as Gluttony finally got in view of them. He indeed had found his former co-worker and former enemy. He didn't know what he was to do at this point. As far as he remembered the homunculi, being him and any other, were to give up and go into military custody where they were to be questioned. Gluttony had been lucky to have been too injured to choose going into that custody and was too unimformed to answer their questions. It was his job now as a worker in the military to convince the others to come with him... maybe even have to beat them up and force them to come.

Gluttony didn't want to fight, he didn't like to fight unless it finish with a meal at the end but he had to, his leader wanted it. His instincts told him to wait a while before approching them, in their weaken state he might have no problem taking one back to his leader... maybe even both.

Gluttony didn't have long to wait, Greed jumped up on top of the building he was leaning against. Envy followed and they both fought for a moment later, Greed then bounded off and landed just behind Gluttony.

Gluttony backed off for a moment and Greed straighten himself out. "Oh look just the homunculus I was searching for. Long time no see big guy."

Gluttony gasped and back up, he now was too afraid to face Greed.  
Envy from above looked down and was amazed at the sight, Gluttony was still alive and now had his leg back? He huffed and sat down, "How things get strange sometimes" He thought continuing to look down, "Well lets see how things go... Gluttony is too much of a wimp to battle or is he?" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Uh-Uh- Greed you must come with me"

"How bout if I say no you going to make me. I've got some business with you before I do anything so listen..." Greed approched Gluttony, he didn't move. Greed got close at first he simply put his hand on Glut's shoulders. Gluttony became confused than was struck with terror as Greed's hand carbonized and wraped around his neck. He gasped for air as his wind pipe was crushed.

"NOW, DID YOU KILL A SNAKE CHIMERA LIKE YOU KILLED MY OTHER SUBORDINATES."

Gluttony was both scared and confussed. He struggled to answer, "Not... like snakes."

"You don't like dogs either but I'm sure you have a delight feasting of Dorochet's body." Greed smirked. "Don't play dumb with me. You should have known this was coming the second you and that Lust messed with my property. Now did you eat a snake chimera?"

Gluttony stuggled some more, he wrapped his large hand around Greed's carbonized wrist and tried to pull them from his neck. "Please... stop... not... breath."

Greed got mad. "Answer the damn question or I'll suvocate you till you run out of lifes."

Gluttony tried to think back even though it was hard to concentrate while being chocked, even more difficult than when he was eating. "Not... eat snake person... cannot eat snakes."

"He didn't eat her, she got stupid and suffer the consiquence to stupidy"

Greed looked up and saw Envy was still sitting around. "What the hell"

"Oh, I overheard Pride of the time saying he killed a snake chimera that escape from Laboratory 5... I'm certain that was the pathetic one you were screwing."

Greed thought: "Screwing? I couldn't get her into bed even when she was drunk... not that I didn't try."

"So did Glutto- huh?" Greed looked back up and notice Envy was gone he growled as his anger reach a peak. He let Gluttony go and then punched the wall.

Gluttony fell over and panted, he was finally able to breath again.He watch as Greed paced in anger, this wasn't a good sign. Greed was one of the least violent homunculi but in the wrong situation and at the wrong time he could totally lose it on someone... this was one of those times. The gluttonous homunculus became frighten as he knew he was in the path for a beating like no other but he knew his duty was to bring Greed with him. He had to hold his ground or at least get Greed to follow him towards the other soldiers.

He got up and began to dust himself off but he would be up for long as Greed pumled him to the ground with a punch. Gluttony tried to get up again but was givin another punch to the face, this time it hurt severely. He felt down as blood rushed from all his facial orifices, especially his navel. He knew now his nose was definitely broken and the pain shot up his head. He could barely breath now let alone fight back.

Riza was by this time very distressed as Gluttony had not return. She was now looking around the city asking civilians if they had seen her large underling. She kept walking until she reach the place which Gluttony and Greed were currently in their one sided fight. She could hear the definite sound of Gluttony strange pitched grunts and someone striking. She ran towards the noise and pointed her gun at an obvious treat, Greed.

Greed was busy beating the life out of Gluttony blinded by rage when a very attractive women came into sight pointing a weapon at his head, he let Gluttony go once again and lifted his hands into the air showing he didn't want any further problems. "Hey doll, was a gal like you handling a gun like that?"

"Can the man talk! You're under arrest for assault of an officer of the military. So get down on the ground with your arms behind your back."

"Or else what miss? You going to use that little thing on me? You see I don't bruise so easily, you can ask him if you really want to learn what your messing with."Greed told Riza, now pointing at at the beaten homunculus.

Riza gave him a menacing look and fired her gun in warning. Greed began to run and she shot with actual intentions but oddly enough the bullets bounced off and his skin turn black. She stopped and looked down at Gluttony worried. "Are you alright? Who was that... thing"

Gluttony look at her weakly. "He... He's a homunculus... like me."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oww... stop it hurts! Nasty human stop!"Gluttony had been brought back to the small hospital where Mustang was being treated. A nurse was attempting to treat him with little success as he kept screaming and pushing her away.  
Gluttony hated when folks touch his face other than those he trusted and this women he didn't trust. It was ten times worse since he was injured. He decided to hiss at her and hope she got the message. 

Riza watch as Gluttony began to hiss at her, the nurse kept her distance and looked at Riza. She shrugged, "I'm sorry about this, I guess will have to wait til his doctor gets here."

Riza got up and directed the nurse to leave. She bowed and listen to the Colonel, leaving the room. Riza looked at Gluttony somewhat dissapointed, "You should have let her do her job"Gluttony made a disgusted face, "I don't wanna." He let himself fall to his side and layed down."Well when Dr.Smith gets here please allow him to do his job." Riza sighed, this was something beyond her control on the homunculus. She was responsable for his health however she didn't have permission to order him to take treatment. Gluttony stuck out his tougue and rolled a bit more irritatedly, he accidentally smacked his nose against the side of the examining table. He cried out in pain, "GAHHHH!"

Roy entered, he had heard some of their conversation and decided to put his own imput into the subject. He smiled deviously, "Oh look, your in pain yet you won't let anyone help you. That's a bit conter-productive. Here's a clue: Suck it up!"

Riza looked at the Coporal, she was happy to see he was well. She would have scolded him for saying such a thing but this was his way of trying to show the new recruit how to behave.

Gluttony looked at Roy teary eyes, "But face hurt, if I let them do stuff they make it hurt more. Can't suck pain up!"Roy sighed knowing Gluttony lack some basic common sense, he decided to teach him."You do realize that it will hurt alot more if you don't let them treat you"Gluttony tilted his head, "Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe let help then."  
"That's good, be a man about things"  
Gluttony went to respond to Roy to correct him that he couldn't be anything but a man but someone walk in, its was an older male human wearing a military uniform, Gluttony was unfamiliar with this particular officer, he would have sniff to identify him but without his nose working at the moment there was no use in that. He look at Riza then at Roy both seemed to be in a state of shock over this man.

"Well hello Colonel Hawkeye, Coporal Mustang... uhh... Homunculus." The man saluted them.  
"Major General Hakuro, its been ages. What brings you so far from Central?" Riza responded, followed by a salute.  
Roy saluted aswell. Gluttony didn't know if he was suppose to salute. Roy signal to Gluttony to salute. Within a few short seconds of Gluttony figuring out Roy's signal he saluted this Hakuro person aswell.  
"Actually I was contacted earlier today about a big fuss in Liore so I decided it was in my best interest to see exactly what was the issues regarding it." Hakuro replied.

So the conversation began between the officers, Gluttony listen until Dr. Smith arrived and he was wized off into another room.

"Yike, you've all been busy. And another homunculus attack this one? Well that explains his injuries. And I'm happy to see you, Ex-flame alchemist, using those flames again; That brings me to an interesting propersition: If you want when I return I could get you your State Alchemist license again, it'd be fitting if you're planning to continue using your alchemy." The General looked at Roy waiting for a reply.

Roy was suprised at how quick this situation had come up. He didn't want to use his flames anymore but under the current dilemma it would be best he accept the offer as this would give him a chance to keep at his alchemy and to do research into the going ons."I would be honored, sir." Roy bowed.

Hakuro nodded as this was good news for him aswell, with the recent outbreak of monsters running about alchemist were needed in heavy amounts. Even some that had failed the military alchemy exam now had station license to help with the crisis. So getting such a talented alchemist back on their team was a big goal for the military.


	27. Chapter 27

  
Gluttony had been enjoying the conversation between Roy, Riza and this new Hakuro person when Dr.Smith arrived. He couldn't quite remember the name of this human but he could reconize him for his two bug looking atenna. "Well Hello there everyone, sorry to interupt you're lovely... oh my how did you injure yourself like that? Well let's get you look at right away!" Smith wasn't one to be in a rush but seeing his patient in a facial mess as he was; he felt the need to treat him as switftly as possible. The doctor took one of Gluttony's large hands and pull him into the direction of the door. They both left that examining room and entered another.

Gluttony look around, he couldn't understand why he had to leave the other room but didn't bother asking, he belly growled... Oh right, he hadn't eaten since he had gotten beaten by Greed. "I'm hungry"  
Smith stared at his patient. "Oh, haven't they fed you yet"  
"No"  
"Well after we get you looked at will be sure to get you something good to chew on"  
Smith look over Gluttony and checked him over. He was happy to see that his automail hadn't been damaged as that would have require another doctor. Luckily for him, other than Gluttony's nose being badly damage there wasn't any other significant injury, just a few bruises.  
At least the doctor had an idea of how he was attacked, he was struct repeatedly with a very hard blunt object. To attain this damage it had to be fist sized, with was odd... was it possible someone had that kind of physical strength?  
He patched up Gluttony's nose as best he could, it aswell as his other injuries had already started healing. He made sure his nose was a straight as possible so it would heal properly.Now it was time to ask some important questions, ones he knew this homunculus could answer.  
"Ok, Gluttony this is important: Can you tell me who hit you"  
"Greed hit"  
"Greed?" Smith thought, this was another homunculi to his knowledge.  
"Oh, wasn't he naughty to do hit you like this. We'll have to make sure to punish him next time he comes along. Gluttony, did the other homunculi used to hit you"  
Gluttony tilted his head. "No... not alot. Greed not hit before. Others not hit much... only when Gluttony is bad does he get hit... but wasn't bad to Greed so not understand why hit today"  
Smith nodded, at least it didn't seem Gluttony had been herassed by the other homunculi. This was important to know if they wanted to understand him.  
"So how would you define bad"  
Riza entered. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, closing the door behind her.  
Smith smiled at her. "Its quite alright. We were just having a friendly conversation."

Riza nodded and looked at Gluttony, still speaking to the doctor. "How is he"  
"Oh, he'll be fine, I wouldn't be surprised if his nose is healed by tomorrow. Though as his doctor it is in my best interest to put him on sick leave for the rest of today... even though its late and I doubt you have too much more work ahead of him." ,Smith replied.  
Riza again nodded. "Have you had a look at that ice beast"  
"Yes, but its unusual. He's definitely not a chimera nor is he an animal or plant. We took some samples and I'm waiting for the results. I'm starting to think these beings are another lifeform from somewhere else"  
"Somewhere else?" Riza asked. "You certain these aren't creature made of alchemy, like golems"  
"I can't give you a 100 but I'm pretty certain." Smith replied.  
"May I look at the creature again?" Riza said, asking yet another question.  
"Certainly, he right over there." Smith said pointing towards Gluttony. To Riza's surprise it seemed Gluttony had released the creature while she and the doctor weren't looking. But in her surprise state she notice it wasn't being aggressive, it simply was chirping and sniffing at him.  
Gluttony was observing this beast, it wasn't scary at all. It was soft and surprisendly warm to the touch. It wasn't like a nasty dog or like a boring cat. And for some reason even though he was sarving by this point he didn't feel like eating it.  
"Oh why aren't you fluffy. Riza Lady can I keep the fluffyicekin?" 


	28. Chapter 28

Gluttony layed down on the floor, after having a meal fit for a family of 7 he was tired. He sighed. "Ahhh... belly is full for now"  
Roy looked at his oversized underling, at least Gluttony was pausible to fufill. He had read in before that there was diseases which made creatures unable to ever be satified for their hunger, such a disease often resulted in early death as the creature would litterally eat itself into its crave. Not the case for this homunculus, it would eat and eat but eventually he stopped which was often followed by sleep. Roy looked over a raise a brow. "Wait, what the hell is that thing doing out of its cage"  
Roy pointed at the icerat bounding on Gluttony's large belly. "Oh! It doesn't like being in a cage so I let it run around. Wanna pet it?" Gluttony responded.  
"WHAT? That thing is dangerous, put it back now!", Roy commanded.  
Gluttony pouted, "But Riza lady said I could let it play as long as it didn't hurt anyone. So listen to her"  
Roy became irritated, "First you refer to her as Colonel Hawkeye not "Riza". And are you certain your not making that up"  
"Certain! Certain!" Gluttony responded, laying up and holding the tiny creature within his large hands. He was careful to be gentle as he easily could crush its bones. Gluttony stood up and waddle away, he had lost interest in Roy.

Riza had been busy finishing up some paper work about the days events. She left from her office and walked home, she needed to pick something up. She arrived and brought a surprise back with her.  
She had never introduced Gluttony to her pet, Black Hayate, a small dog she had gotten many years ealier when a college couldn't care for it. But this was more of a meeting between it and the new creature. Chances were good they'd encounter eventually and this was an excellent way to observe their behavior to ensure they'd get along.  
She arrived and the small ice creature sort of ran in from nowhere into her office.  
Hayate and the "Fluffyicekins" sniff each other curiously but showed no sign of agression, this came to a good relief.  
Riza walked outside her office wondering where Gluttony had gone too, he was waddling along the hallway, sniffing the air. She assumed that meant he was looking for the ice weasel so she called him over, "Trainie, comes this way. I have something to show you. Also your little friend is this way"

Gluttony had been waddling around the hallway with his new furry friend, he let it go on the ground and watch it walk. It walked very oddly as its body lifted like a arc on the back as it had a long body, it bounded in its steps too. This was truly entertaining. It began to bound down the hall, Gluttony followed it but stop in his tracks. That scent... that scent of disgustment in the air! There were few things Gluttony hated: he hated rotten food, he hated vermon, he hated his nose being grabed... but there was something he hated much more than those: dogs. He could smell a blasted one around. He growled a bit under his breath in irritation.  
Suddenly he heard the nice lady Riza ask him to come over, he waddled slowly as the scent got more and more powerful. He stopped himself infront of her door, he saw the beast. A tiny creature of pure evil! Gluttony did what came naturally, he went on the defensive getting on all fours and backing up against a wall growling viciously at it.

Riza Was very disturbed by Gluttony's sudden agression, something told her she'd need to seperate the two; and fast! She grab her pet and open her office window, luckily for her the office she had been placed in on the lowest floor, her window was but a couple of feet off the ground. She simply place her dog on the ground outside where officers watched from afar seemingly confused. She quickly close the window. "Its alright, the puppy is gone now you can relax!"

Gluttony huffed and sat down, "I HATE DOGS!" 


	29. Chapter 29

After a few days a meeting was called in the military involved with the events. Roy, Riza, Armstrong were present as was several Generals, a few scientists (including Dr.Smith) which included a few well known state achemists.  
"I'd like to call this meeting to order. After dicussions between various parties involved in what I'd like to call "The mix world" event we, being the military and in turn government of Amestrie are begining to have a clear picture of what we're pausibly dealing with.  
This is to our understanding, feel free to correct or add further information if the need be: On September 18th, 1920 a alchemic array was activated. The reasons are still unclear however as Dr Smith suggested to me it could have had something to do with recreating the homunculi. During this use of alchemy something went wrong causing our world to be filled with organism from somewhere's else. Though are admisnistration doesn't reconize aliens or alternate dimension as fact, after the "tin Soldier" event of 1917 it is clear that what is known as "The gate of Truth" can bring life from one place to another. As a result Amestrie is now teaming with alien organism which are often causing havoc in our cities.  
The solution is believed to be in two parts: To use our forces to round up these beings and also as information givin to me by Colonel Hawkeye; To find the lead alien. No one has spotted this supposed omni being of folklore but our troops have been advised to be on the lookout."

Most of the people jointly nodded their head in agreement. But one raised his voice with some further concern.  
"General Haruko, I wish to note that we also discuss the matter of the artificial humans." These words came from none other than Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Oh thank you for reminding me Major. Yes, all the homunculi, including the one we currently have under military training are a secondary consern to the military as they have yet to pose a true threat to us. It is believed the ring leader has either fled or has died between this day and the time of the rein of Furher King Bradley. As a result all of them seem to be working with seperate goals. However the one known as Greed is consider a level 1 threat as it attack one of our officers which weather irony or with reason was our local homunculus, Trainie Gluttony... does anyone suggest we think of renaming him?" Haruko sweatdropped, constantly mention his name kept reminding him of the sins mention in old text. Since he was living with them it might have been appropriate to give him a human name.

Riza replied,"I think that it would be best we ask him. He might not like us suddenly renaming him without consent. Not to mention we strongly believe Gluttony, though his actions of much that of a child, is rather old; He might not be able to adapt to being called something different."

"Oh that reminds me, make certain he TELLS you his age if he passes his training since military personel require that information in their files." Haruko added.

Riza nodded and noted that down.

"Ok is there any further questions?.. conserns...? Alright in that case the meeting is resolved. Please be sure to give orders appropriately and have a good evening. Haruko saluted the group and they saluted back. 


	30. Chapter 30

One military officer wasn't going to leave this good day to waste, he rested outside, lighting a cigarette. "Jeez things have gotten boring around here. All we do is paperwork, can't believe I'm saying this but I sorta wish those stupid gate monsters would come out and change my situation. Ya understand me"  
Jean pet his companion, Black Hayate on the head. "Really its been a good five months, where's the creatures go"  
Suddenly Jean seem to feel something, like when you were being watch by someone or something. He look up to the skys as Black Hayate did seconds before him. It was no later than two in the afternoon but the sky when black, the sun seemed to be blocked somewhat by a layer of who knows what.

He ran towards the closest entrance which had many soldiers piling out wanting to figure out the event that was currently underway. It wasn't a eclypse but a mild blockage of the Sun as though a very thin and dark layer of cloud covered all the sky.

Jean stopped and looked up but something almost smashed him, mysteriously Gluttony had come from the sky... though really he had just got irritated with the blocked exits and had jumped out of a high window he had managed to fit himself through. "Hey, Glut, what's up?"

Gluttony pointed to the sky. "That is much up. The sky feels like a super sized stone."

Havoc had no idea what Gluttony was refering to so he simply nodded.  
Gluttony was so memorised by the sky that he didn't even realize Black Hayate was sniffing the air around his legs. Homunculi and even some humans could sense red stones or the true Philosopher's Stone; This felt like it, but not the same. It was like a mass of energy was somewhere in the air. Gluttony decided to follow his instincts and find the source.

He waddle towards the desert and Jean followed behind assuming Gluttony had some grip on the event going on... plus if Riza knew he had just watch him leave without following him she'd probably shoot him literally.

By the time they reached something the sky had return to normal but something much more interesting was in view and it was enormous!  
It was like nothing he had ever seen, a bird at least twice the height of a human was flying very low in the air. Its body was covered in dark, almost black, feathers. It had a visible crest of feathers that was thick, covering the sides of its small head, they were multicolored much like flames and shined in the bright sun. Was this a Phoenix? A bird of legend? Or what it just a really well made Chimera?

After Jean stared at it in pure awe for a few minutes he had to wonder where Gluttony had gone. "GAHHHH, YOU MORON GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" The homunculus hadn't been so awe driven as his human counterpart, driven by pure curiousity he had walk right up this this enormous beast. He had no fear of any bird so this was no exception, he sniffed at it... it smelled much like a quail... a bit like a chicken aswell. The bird seemed to ignore Gluttony as it laid on the sand, probably too hot under its feathers to move any further.  
Gluttony wondered if he could eat this thing, it would make a wonderous meal; Quail and Chicken was rather good. But Lust words rang well "Gluttony, you shouldn't put things in your mouth if you're not certain what they are." and he didn't know exactly what this was. But being as intelligent as he was this thought didn't bother him for very long so he open his jaws, but suddenly the bird thing made a purring noise and walked forward and sat once again like if it had known of Gluttony's attempt.  
This continued for a short while, all with Jean looking over in shock and being so lost at the homunculus' action he didn't even know how to react himself. All he could think of is how Gluttony was going to eat that when it clearly was too large to fit in his body. "Wait... CrescentBIRD may Bird with a Crest... THIS THING!" Jean made the mathmatical conclusion, this was what he was suppose to look for... but how in the name of all that was holy was he going to bring it in? 


	31. Chapter 31

After some confusion with the invents that had gone through, Riza and the rest finally had found Gluttony and Jean. To there dismay the creature flew off before they could get close enough to capture it.

"Why did you let it go?" Roy asked not so kindly.  
"DID YOU SEE IT? IT WAS HUGE!!!! AS BIG AS A HOUSE, WHAT WAS I GOING TO CATCH IT WITH?" Jean replied with an equally displeased tone.  
As the two soldiers argue with each other, Breda walked over to where the bird had been Gluttony was sniffing about. Breda kept his distance, he didn't trust Gluttony; not for his former functions but for the fact he acted like a dog and chase him and other on occasion. Apparently his human hunting instincts hadn't left even though he no longer feisted on their flesh.

Gluttony pointed up, "Birdy went bye bye. I think it didn't like me"  
Breda stared in disbelief, what a bold creature Gluttony was. "Well that's what you get for standing to close to something like that. Its a lucky thing it didn't step on you"  
Gluttony look off, "Oh, it not like me not because I stood too close. It didn't like that I was trying to eat it"  
Breda suddenly got even more disturbed by Gluttony.

After many hours of constant searching the military of Amestrie failed to find any proof of the direction the creature had took, but luckily a few feathers had gotten stuck in the sand; at least they could find out a bit about it.  
-So all we know is this thing is some kind of enormous black bird... a giant crow.  
-Nah, Major Mustard wrong. It is more like a quail.  
-That's Major MUSTANG! My last name isn't a condiment... its a horse. You know those large animals that eat grass.  
-Wait, that's your last name? Then... what's your first name?  
-Uhhhggg... do you have a brain?  
-Oh yes! Yes! Got one in my head!  
-Then use it please.  
Roy was annoyed by this point and Gluttony simply pouted; he didn't understand why he made this human mad all the time... he was trying to be good.  
"Not to go against you C... Major Mustang but I tend to agree, it looked sorta like a quail but one weird thing I notice was it had this line one its chest... like a close off area... not sure if that will be useful information." Havoc added, trying to bring attention away for the air headed homunculus.  
Roy hufed, "Hmmm... so this is what we have to work with huh? Well this never stop us before, Lt.Havoc I would like if you brought him with you and scouted the area. I'll report this to Colonel Riza once she has time.", Roy pointed to Gluttony then saluted the two. Havoc return the salute and Gluttony sorta stared at them both confused.  
As Roy left, Jean looked at his partner. "You do realize you'll need to-wait a second..." He stop for a moment and put a cigarette in his mouth,"... You have to salute another soldier when they salute you, its sorta the rules around here"  
Such a thing kept slipping Gluttony's mind. "Its too late now!?" Gluttony asked.  
"For the Major yes.", Jean replied, lighting the cigarette.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... forget lots of things lots of times"  
"Leave that apology for the Major it might make his day. Ok, let's look for anything we can use around here. And please don't run off on me..." 


	32. Chapter 32

-Does anyone understand why we're doing this? -You mean searching... not sure.  
-I think a certain major is trying to get rid of us so he can have some private time with a certain Colonel.  
-I wouldn't doubt that.  
Other than Gluttony and Jean, Heymans (Breda) and Kain (Fuery) were also sent looking for evidence that was not even specified by their superior, Roy Mustang. They had tooken a different route and were looking through a closest city, Ishbal. Both felt somewhat uncomfortable, many Ishbalan still held grudges against the military. Even if it was revealed that the military wasn't responsable for the suffering but a small group of terrorist called "Homunculi".

So they walk through the many routes of this very large and beautiful rebuilt city, it was nice to see that in the last five years that things were so well here. They walked around.  
"Hey you guys, are you lost?" A youngter ask them, dropping the box he was holding.  
"Hey do we know you?" Breda asked.  
"Well I met you guys a long while ago, you probably don't remember me. I'm Rick"  
Breda scratch his head,"No, doesn't ring a bell"  
Rick sweatdroped. "Oh... oh well. I'm sure you guys are here about that weird black sky thing"  
"That information is classi"  
"Hey I came over to tell you there's this weird guy that arrived here that says he owns monsters from the gate whatever that means." Rick said interupting Breda.  
"What!?" Fuery exclaimed. "Hey we should check that out since we really don't know what we're doing here anyway. Uh, Rick can you show us this guy"  
"Sure, this way." The young Isballan ran in a northern direction and Fuery followed, Breda followed shortly after.  
"What the hell are we running for?" Breda ask.  
"We want to catch him while he's still here right?" Rick replied.  
"I was talking to my partner here." Breda sweatdropped.

A few moments later, all three arried at a small restaurant like establishement, most people were sitting on the outside enjoying the day however their was obvious interest in a a particular individual. He had brighter skin than the natives. He was dressed in tight black pants, pointed shoes, a vest with a fur color and was wearing sunglasses. He was talking to several of the people about who knows what.

Breda decided to take charge of this situation and talk to the guy. He walk over and observed the oddly dressed fellow again, he notice something particular about him but couldn't exactly put his finger on it.  
"Hey Buddy, got a staring problem or something?", the oddly dressed man asked.  
"Sorry but I have a few-." Breda looked down at the man's left hand, he decided at that moment he should consult his partner. He walk off and grabbed Fuery bringing him over to the side, the strange man looked on with a brow raised.

Breda whispered, "That's a homunculus"  
-Holy- really? How do you know?  
-He has an ouroborus thing on his hand.  
-How bout if its just a regular tatoo?  
-Its way too bright to be a tatoo. We have to get back up right now. You distract him while I go for help.  
-What! no way I can run faster.  
-But I suck at keeping a conversation going.  
-Gents, what's with the whispering? Breda and Fuery turned to see the guy was standing right next to them. They both jumped and back up. Breda grab for his gun.  
"Hey now. No need for that, I don't hurt real easy so you're the only one that will get hurt if you shoot. Plus this is not the place to go all military right"  
The man was correct, Ishbal was the last place the military wanted to make a fuss. Last thing they needed was the locals chasing them away.  
"Oh, where's my manners: You can call me Greed. Your little pawn knows me quite well. We used to be on the same team you see but I got tired of being bossed around so I left. Guess he just is too much of a push over to take charge of his life. Oh well, I know why you're here; you want to find out about my investments. They're really nice but not the kind of pets you want to bring in a town so I left them in the shade outside. You're free to go find them but don't you break my property, I don't like when my stuff gets damaged."Greed grinned and turn walking away.

Breda pointed his gun at him for a moment but growled and put it away. There was no way he could shoot this guy without a big reason in this place. "Let's go back Fuery, there's no use staying here... I have a feeling were going to get an earful when we get back"  
Fuery sighed and both left town, paperwork had to be completed now. 


	33. Chapter 33

Once everyone got together again a plan began to be formed.  
-So if were actually planning to listen to this guy?! We best bring as many alchemist and weaponery as possible. Major Armstrong has already confirmed he's coming along and I coming too.  
-General Hakuro wants me to go because I'll already encoutered the one called Greed. He also believes we should question Gluttony about the strengths and skills of him.  
-Wait, there's a question: Where did our homunculus head off to?  
-He's napping or playing with the fluffyicekins.  
-Oh... is that really what we've decided to officially call it?  
-Well its that or Mustela putorius unknown -Okay, lets go talk to give and the Mustel--- fluffywhatsit.

So Riza and Roy headed to Riza's office. They had a mat in there so Gluttony could rest as suggested by Dr.Smith. Though Riza didn't want this, her word when it came to Gluttony's health was underminded to his... even if it seems rather ridiculous to allow a grown man to sleep in her office after meals.

Gluttony was randomly observed his tiny friend. This beast was lots of fun, it liked to run through stuff and made these strange chattering noises. He was happy for once he found a being that he didn't want to feast upon, it was alot more enjoyable to be around.  
Gluttony heard some squeaks coming from another wall so he looked towards it, an even smaller organism ran about the floor. Gluttony made a disgusted face: a mouse. Yuck! There were a few things in the world he couldn't eat without rejection and mince where at the top of that list. It approch him and he got up and jumped on Ms. Riza's desk; it bent under his weight. Gluttony grabbed a few random items from it and threw it at the rodent; "Shhoo Shoo!" The creature avoided the flying pencils, paper, pens and such and ran around some more. Fluffyicekins grab it into its maw when it came close to it and teared into it. Gluttony breath a sigh of relief. "Fluffy you are the best whatever thingy in the world."

Riza walked in, "Trainie Homunculus explain your actions."She said with irritation.  
"Oh, there was a icky mouse but Fluffyicekins made it die so now we are safe"  
The desk than snapped.  
"Ouchi!... I make your table die... I'm sorry Ms. Riza"  
Though Riza held in her urge to give him a good old fashion military displinary talkdown, she sighed.  
-"We'll deal with this later"  
-Nope, must fix it now. Uhhh... I'm hungry!" Gluttony began to chew on the corner of what was left of the desk.  
Riza wasn't going to stand for that, she raised her voice. "Stop eating my desk"  
Gluttony stopped, he knew when people raised their voices it meant they were very mad. He even raised his voice somethings when he was in a grouchy mood. Lust used to raise her voice alot when they first met.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Please don't be mad." Gluttony frowned.  
Riza straighten herself. "You are to leave this room. During your time outside the room you are to sit and wait for us. No eating period. And Fluffyicekins stays here."

Gluttony lowered his head and waddle out of the room, he did as he was told.

Riza looked at her desk, then Roy, then the ice beast. "Huff, you wouldn't know how to put it together with alchemy would you? I'm not too familiar with the science."

Roy looked at it, though he specialize with flames he knew how to fix something as small as this, though he wouldn't be able to fix the area chewed. "I can but I would like to request permission to chat with Gluttony afterwards. Alone if possible"  
"Permission granted." Riza replied.  
Roy quickly drew an array and easily brought the desk back together. Roy went to leave the room. "But please do be a favor and try to keep the vaglerity to a minimal, he tends to repeat words he is told and bad times." Riza told him as he left, Roy chuckled a bit at the warning.  
Riza looked at her office; it was in a huge mess. "You wouldn't happen to know how to put paperwork together would you?" She ask Flufflyicekins though with an obvious air of unimportance. Of course as Riza already knew the creature simply made some chattering noises and started to wash its fur, it definitely didn't understand what she wanted.  
So Riza went to work, she was certain Roy would take her place as a good disciblinarion. 


	34. Chapter 34

Gluttony and Roy sat accross each other within a large room. Generally this room was used for military meetings however today it had a different use. Roy settle there with an annoyed look on his face, he didn't know how to start off. He looked at the homunculus he was there to speak to, which look rather frightened.  
Gluttony could feel the tension in the room, he knew he had done something stupid; actually he had done a few things that could make the humans mad.  
Gluttony could remember situations like this from when he first met Lust.  
-  
Since the creation of New Pride, things had gotten alot busier with his Master. She used to have some control over stuff but now she had control over all. This hadn't really affected Gluttony's life to this point. He just did as he felt.  
Gluttony had heard his Master talking of a place called Ishbal, it was far away. She and Pride were going to start a war so people would make the stone. His Master spoke alot of this stone, she had used it to make him, she use it to live forever. Gluttony was a bit confused but kept quiet about the situation.

One day Envy went to Ishbal, his Master wanted him to check something. Envy brought back another like him. It had been made by someone else though.  
This homunculus was alot more special than Gluttony originally thought, this homunculus was the first ever to be a girl. That made little difference to him but was special to his Master for some reason.

Sometime later He got to meet this girl.  
"Gluttony meet our new member, this is our new Lust.", his Master told him. Gluttony kept his distance but waved a little.  
Lust was mildly appauled at this other homunculus, he was grostesque in appearance but did have an slight air of cuteness.  
"Nice to meet you, Gluttony." She said, wanting to at least sound friendly even if his appearance wasn't to her liking.  
"Now Gluttony, I wish for you to go with Lust. She needs your special skills to help her on her missions.", Dante told him knowing this creation of hers could come in use when it came to "disposing" of people that could possibly endangered their mission.

Now Gluttony wasn't one to fight against something he didn't like but this was not a decision of his Master's that he approved of. He didn't like to help the other homunculi, they were usually very bosy and loud which irritated him. He gave his Master a look of "Please don't do this to me...". She return a look of "too bad". So as he lost his staring competition he followed her.

Lust had been told of Gluttony's childlike mentality, Dante had also told her if he became too difficult to work with that she was to bring him back to her mansion. Lust was ready for the insuing problems to come with this overgrown child. She even took the idea of reading on child psychology in order to effectively deal with him.

It wouldn't be long until Lust needed to use that knowledge.  
-"Gluttony you need to go take a bath"  
-"Uh..ugh-No!"-sticks out tougue-  
-"Yes, right now, please"  
-"No! I wish to sleep. Bath come later"  
-"Bath come-You are to take a bath this instant, not later. You've been sleeping plenty"  
-"Too bad, Lust cannot make me"  
Gluttony layed back on the bed, he was being lazy and unco-operative. Lust had good reason to want him to take a bath. Gluttony had an odd odor to him normally, however, this worsen greatly if he didn't bathe daily not to mention his large body sweat considerably.  
Lust needed an idea of how to forcefully move him. It was best to never let someone like Gluttony dissobey or he would learn to always do so. She grabbed him by the nose in order to take control.  
Gluttony yelped, that wasn't something he like at all. He struggled against her trying to get her to let go of his precious sniffer. It wasn't working so not wanting to feel the pain he followed in the general direction Lust pulled him towards. She pushed him in the bathroom and shut the door.  
"You best take that bath now... because if you don't and I'll be force to come in I'll strip you if I have to." Though Lust definitely didn't want to do that she had little choice or be stuck with an odorous partner.  
Gluttony sat on by the edge of the tub, he was now very cranky and didn't want to listen. But he also didn't want a lady to see him naked, he was shy about his... large body. He debated if he should take a bath or not, this was a hard decision.  
Gluttony was a creature of extreme indecision, he had lost many meals, fights and competition because he was always lost to what be must do. The only thing that came naturally was killing and eating.  
Lust entered, she leaned against the wall rather than tried to fight. "Excuse me... Is the wall of interest to you"  
-"Lust must learn, Gluttony stares when he is lost"  
-"You're lost? Please tell me you know how to bathe yourself"  
-"I know how to I just don't know if I should listen to you"  
-"That so. Then why not take a bath? You need it. Being clean is important"  
-"When that happen"  
-"Since they invented bathtubs and soap I believe. So here's the deal: we need to work together so lets try to be friends. I will provide your every possible desire as long as you practice personal hygiene and obey me as you would our Master"  
-"Lust wishes to be friends"  
-"Oh course. I might be called "Lust" but than doesn't mean that's the only thing I want out of a man"  
Gluttony was confused by that statement since he never did understand most of the names other than Greed and Envy, the rest were greek to him including his own name. But he nodded, he never had a friend before. This girl was indeed special.  
-"So now Lust do me favor"  
-"Hmm"  
-"Need privacy to take bath." He blushed a bit.  
Lust giggled and left.  
-  
About from there on Gluttony made friends with Lust. They got into some ordeals here and there, sometimes he get hit but it was because Lust wanted him to be okay and so he protector her with all he had in return... at least until she was taken from him. This thought made Gluttony unbelievably sad. He started to sob, Roy watch somewhat perplex at the sudden change of behavior. This 'talk' would be more difficult than planned. 


	35. Chapter 35

"Ok, Why are you sad. And if its about that Lust character I don't want to hear it right now"  
Roy watch and Gluttony's eyes grew larger, more sad and tearful. He kept reminded himself no matter what Gluttony looked like he was almost a five year old on the inside. So he decided to ignore this creature's sobbing, hopefully without attention he would return to his happy yet ignorant state of mind.  
"Trainie, you do realize your last actions were in disobediance of the direct order of a superior officer"  
The homunculus nodded but said nothing.  
"Such action are unexceptable, we cannot afford you doing thing like this in combat situation. This is exactly why you're taking so much time to train. If you don't get a grip on what you do you're going to end up... not being a soldier at all."

Roy hadn't really thought about what would happen if Gluttony didn't get through training. He wished not to think of what would happen to him. The military to the most part was cold and uncaring group, Gluttony could easily have ended up caged and experimented on. Roy wasn't the kindest of heart either but Gluttony was too close to a human for him to imagine as a lab rat.  
"I'm sorry. I try harder next time you will see." Gluttony said, he had finally stopped sobbing.  
Roy huffed a bit. "Its not a matter of trying harder its a matter of succeeding. Just remember that"  
"I'm surprised I haven't heared any yelling. Has the flame alchemist finally learn to control his hot head?" Riza entered suddenly after finally cleaning her office.  
"Maybe so, Colonel, or maybe I know where to direct my flames." He grinned at her.  
Gluttony looked on with his beady little eyes, lost as ever... was he suppose to be yelled at or burned?  
I hope I didn't interupt anything inportant but I've been given direct orders from central; We are to leave immediately. So I believe your conversation will need to be continued later." Riza informed them.  
"Alright..." Roy put his hand within one of his pants pockets, he lifted from them a pair of gloves. These special gloves made of ignition cloth, a material that sparked when rubbed correctly, beared a transmutation circle. This would allow him to fight. "...I'm ready. But is he suppose to come? Roy pointed at Gluttony. "He's not technically enlisted as a soldier. Helping is one manner but being part of an obvious combat situation is something he isn't authorised to take part. So, Colonel Riza, you going to bend the rules for him again?" He ask in a joking tone, Roy knew well enough she would have to do so.  
"I have little choice, I can't keep Gluttony as a trainie any longer and he apparently knows this Greed homunculus. So, congratulations Gluttony, welcome to the forces-"

-Listen to us from now on. No more "Oh I'm not good at remember things" whining or I'll light your ass on fire.  
-Now there's the uncalled for behavior of the flame alchemist I've been missing.  
-Hooray?  
-Yes Gluttony its time to be happy, you're not a trainie any longer you're a full fledge soldier. However, as Roy stated to a level, no matter how little memory you have you must do as said from now on with no exceptions. If you disobey direct orders again you'll be punished, understood? But don't let that thought frighten you, you'll do well. I have great confidence in you." Though Riza didn't have as much confidence in that last phrase as she suggested she still trusted in this creature enough to give him this chance. 


End file.
